Tears Of The Fallen
by OmegaDaReploid
Summary: A story that begins with 2 Teenage kids they lost their humanity and look for a philosopher stone and then figure out how to save the people who are frozen in time... Has no Language nor Adult Themes... It has some VIOLENCE though
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1:EARTH. The land of the violent race called Humans. According to them, they are the most intelligent species,

but other species from other planets would say otherwise. It was strange, what happened in the 8th year of High School on this planet.

It was a mess. Omega and Korsabad had just gotten out of Math class, went to their lockers, put their stuff inside their lockers

, and then got out of there to head over to the canteen when they heard a sound. "Did you hear that?" Omega asked, slowing down.

Korsabad nodded. It seemed like no one else noticed though. Omega turned to Silver, his best friend, and asked, "Crash? Did you hear that?"

Silver's real name was actually Crash, but she had it legally changed to Silver because she liked it better. As it turns out,

Omega was still getting used to calling Silver by her new name, but Korsabad liked the name "Crash" better. "Omega! Stop it!"

she exclaimed, her eyebrows knitting together. "My name's Silver!" "Well, did you?" Omega repeated. Silver let out a sigh. "No!" Omega stared at her quizzically and saw that Korsabad was confused too.

Why had no one else heard it? He shrugged it off and went to the canteen and bought some food.

Korsabad turned to Omega and asked, "Did we really hear a sound?" Omega scoffed. "I'd think I was crazy if you didn't hear it too."

Something caught their ears. Silence. They looked around them. Everyone seemed to be stopped in mid-sentence or walking. Time had frozen.

"Not good," Korsabad said, looking at Omega to confirm that Omega was still moving. "Lets check the other rooms," Omega suggested and Korsabad nodded. They went into the locker bay and tried every single door that was there.

Locked. They tried other doors. Still locked. Omega's heart fell inside of him. "What if..." Omega started, unwilling to finish it. "If they're stuck like that forever?" Korsabad finished.

Omega looked at the people around him as Korsabad left him to keep on searching. Silver... He felt as though he had lost everyone in the world... and there was nothing he could do about it. No chance of saving them from this frozen state. Not the slightest hope.

After five minutes, Omega went looking for Korsabad, hoping that he didn't end up getting frozen too.

He sighed, relieved that Korsabad was still breathing when he found him sitting in the middle of the plaza. "Korsabad? You okay?" he asked since Korsabad didn't move a muscle. Korsabad didn't reply, but Omega knew he was okay.

As long as he was still breathing, he was fine. Omega sat down next to Korsabad. "Who did you lose?" Omega thought. "Anyone specific?" Another five minutes passed.

The situation remained the same. Suddenly, Korsabad's eyes widened and he threw a glance behind him. "Run!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and dashing across the plaza. Omega looked back and saw a guy with long spiky hair.

Omega leapt up and was at Korsabad's side quickly, but the guy was faster. The man spun around and round-housed Korsabad, knocking Korsabad into Omega, making them both fall in front of the main office.

"The name is Envy," the attacker sneered. "Why did you attack us? How come you're not frozen in time like the others?" Omega demanded, staring into the man's eyes to let him know that Omega was not defeated.

"Because Pride came here before I did. That's why," the man said, looking down on them, dismissing Omega's gaze.

A large portal opened and a man with a mustache and wearing a patch over his eye came out and hit the back of Envy's head.

The portal's power increased and Envy's limp body got sucked inside before the portal closed. "You guys should be more careful," the man said. "We didn't do anything!" Korsabad said, leaping to his feet, ready to fight this newcomer.

"You don't need to fight me. I'm here to help you save your friends," the man reassured. "Really!" Omega exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "C'mon, Korsabad, let's go!" Korsabad scratched the back of his head. "I don't know about this." "Come on! We need to get these people un-frozen!" Omega pleaded.

Korsabad finally relented and let the man lead them into another portal that opened. Omega, Korsabad, and the strange guy arrived on the other side of the portal into a large building filled with soldiers.

"Follow me," the guy said. "I'll lead you to the man that will help you." "Wait, we don't even know your name," Korsabad said, stopping in his tracks. "Forgive me," the man said, turning around and giving a bow. "I'm Fuhrer King Bradley.

" Korsabad looked at Omega. He was regretting his decision to go with this guy and Omega. Omega grinned and waved him on. Korsabad's muscles tensed, but he followed Fuhrer King Bradley anyway.

King Bradley showed them the way to go and said, "You're going to be working with Colonel Roy Mustang. Ask for him at the receptionist desk, okay lads?" Omega and Korsabad started to walk towards the receptionist's desk when another portal opened and sucked them in, both of them screaming for help as the portal closed.

Omega woke up slowly and took in his surroundings. A prison. He stood up and looked at himself. He was a reploid. He had seen a few of them at school, but this looked more suited for combat. His eyes widened and he started to pound at the prison bars, not feeling like himself, until he had broken through.

"Korsabad?" he whispered, crouching and looking through the other prison cells. Metal bars of another prison snapped as a huge fist was driven into them. Omega fell to the ground and drew back.

A large creature emerged and Omega exclaimed, "WHO ARE YOU!" "Omega?" the creature asked. "Is that you?" "Korsabad?" Omega asked, getting up and moving towards the creature slowly. "Omega!" Korsabad exclaimed. "I was so worried! Where are we?" "Don't know," Omega answered coldly. They looked at the area around their prison bars. It looked as if they were deep in the ground.

The walls stretched into what seemed to be infinity. It was round and stony, the only way of getting up was a series of elevators made from wood, pulleys, and rope.

Strange bipedal rhinoceroses were grabbing armor and weapons, as well as bipedal wolves. A glint came into Omega's and Korsabad's eyes. "Lets take 'em," Omega said, grinning, and Korsabad nodded.

Korsabad grabbed onto Omega and threw him towards the guards, Omega pulling out a scythe from off his back and activating it.

The blade was made of pure energy and Omega dug it into the stunned guards as he landed on the bridge, cutting through their metal armor easily. Korsabad soon followed, digging his powerful hands and feet into the rock wall and jumping up the wall until he had reached Omega.

"Keep going! I'll catch up!" Omega yelled, taking out a guard behind him by hitting the guard with some blue stuff that seemed to be his hair. Korsabad nodded and kept going, taking out the guards on the next bridge easily.

A name emerged in Omega's head and he suddenly shouted, "None can stop Prometheus!" He took out the last four guards on his level by four fiery skulls that emerged from his hand. He looked up and saw that Korsabad was already on the next level.

He teleported from level to level, unsure how he was doing it himself, but for right now, it didn't matter. His blade was thirsty. Korsabad thought for a moment while jumping up the wall to get to the next level before deciding that it might not be best to use Omega's real name while down here.

"Prometheus! How many do you have?" "27! You?" "36!" Korsabad yelled back, adding as soon as he took 2hrs 7mins ago. They made their way up, using the same tactics as before, until they reached the exit of the cave. Everybody inside was dead and there was a huge blizzard outside. "Total count, 63," Prometheus said, stepping into the cold. "80," Korsabad said. Prometheus whistled. "We need to give you a new name! I say Warlord." "Warlord," Korsabad said slowly.

"I like it! Warlord reporting for duty." Prometheus chuckled and put his scythe back on his back after deactivating it. A small blue light appeared, stopping the two, gradually getting bigger until it form into a transparent turtle.

"Don't be afraid. I am the spirit of Oogway," the turtle said. "Oogway?" Prometheus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes. Come with me and I will lead you to a shelter," Oogway said, nodding. "Wait," Warlord said, stopping Oogway before he turned around.

"Where are we?" "You're in China," Oogway said, turning around and floating softly down the mountain. Warlord looked down at Prometheus and Prometheus shrugged and followed Oogway. Warlord looked back to see what they were escaping from. A tall icy mountain. Warlord ran down to Prometheus and Oogway.

It was barely noticeable, but when the landscape changed enough, they were teleported to a large Chinese palace. "Hmm... this is weird... sort of," Warlord said, looking around to see where Oogway had disappeared to. "Maybe, maybe not," Prometheus said angrily, "but we're supposed to be asking for that Colonel Mustang guy, not going to some palace! What're we doing here?" The image of the school flashed back in his mind and he cringed.

Everybody was frozen in time. Innocent people. "Why?" though Prometheus sadly. "Why were they involved?" A door leading to the training section of the palace opened and Prometheus crouched, wondering what was going on.

Six bipedal animals emerged, a bird named Crane, a tiger called Tigress, a snake named Viper, a monkey named Monkey, a mantis called Mantis, and a panda named Po. "Who are you?" Prometheus asked, staying in his crouched stance.

"Where are we?" "You're in China," Tigress answered coldly, looking them over. "We know that," Prometheus retorted. "But WHERE in China?" "You're in the palace of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior," Mantis said. "Who are you?" "Prometheus is the name," Prometheus said. "My name is Warlord," Warlord replied.

"Do you think that this could be an enemy?" Po whispered to Tigress. "Don't know," Tigress whispered back.

She turned back to Prometheus and Warlord. "Why are you here?" "I don't know!" Prometheus said angrily. "Some idiot named Oogway appeared and transported–" "Oogway was NOT an idiot!" another voice yelled out.

A small lemur stepped out of the building. "He was the best of us." "Well, he didn't transport us to where we needed to go!" Prometheus retorted.

"If that's not idiocy, I don't know what is." "Silence!" the lemur yelled.

"Maybe Oogway teleported us here for a reason," Warlord whispered to Prometheus. "Doubt it. We've never met the guy," Prometheus whispered.

"Anyway, if you think that Oogway wasn't an idiot, you must be too," he said to the lemur and the animals. "Get them!" the lemur yelled and all of the animals leapt towards Warlord and Prometheus. "Prepare for oblivion!" Prometheus shouted, swinging his scythe at Monkey.

Monkey nimbly curled over the blade and hit Prometheus, opening him for the next attack from Tigress. She flew at Prometheus and hit him in the stomach, making him bend over for a second and try to retaliate, but Monkey and Tigress easily avoided his attacks.

He was about to call out to Warlord but saw that he had his hands full with the rest of the animals. The panda was the most troublesome. Tigress and Monkey came at him from both sides, ready to hit him in the legs and the head.

He spun around, his blue hair lashing out at them and slicing into them, but their attack continued, knocking him over.

He flailed his scythe around wildly, trying to deter another attack while he got up. Tigress's fist hit him in the chest and he flew across the palace floor, sliding to a halt.

"No way that any normal person could've done that," he thought, trying to catch his breath. He looked over at Warlord. He was already out cold and the rest of the animals were slowly approaching him.

Po rushed out and yelled, "Prepare to feel the thunder!" Prometheus jumped unsteadily to his feet and Po slammed into Prometheus with his belly, making Prometheus slam into the wall and lose consciousness.


	2. Prison Break

Chapter 2: Prometheus woke up inside of a prison, not much different from the one he was in previously. "Where am I?" Prometheus asked, rubbing his head which hurt like the dickens. "Get out of here, now!" a voice yelled inside of Prometheus's head.

"What the! Who're you?" Prometheus asked as he jumped to his feet. "I find your stupidity embarrassing. You should've known by now that I'm your creator and master. I AM SHEN!" Prometheus snorted. "Only if you change me back to a human!" Shen paused for a moment. "Deal," he said coldly.

Warlord's eyes cracked open and he drew himself up to his hands and knees but stopped as his head spun.

"Ugh... what happened?" Warlord asked. "Rest," Tigress growled. "Where's Prometheus!" Warlord bellowed. "Tell me before I blast you into nothing!" "You wouldn't dare!" Tigress said, her ears folding back on her head and she bared her teeth. "Maybe if you're nice, I'll tell you." "Maybe is too risky," Warlord said as he glared at her.

"Fine. If you're nice, I'll tell you," Tigress said. "Build up enough trust and I'll let you train with us." Warlord grimaced. "Fine," he said, trying to sound nice. "I be nice, you tell me where Prometheus is and I train with you." "I guess we have an agreement," Tigress said, relaxing a little.

"I, Lord Shen, command you to escape this prison and meet me in Gongmeng city! Kill all in your path!" "Understood," Prometheus said darkly. He teleported around the prison to locate his scythe, choking the guards that lay between him and his weapon.

After obtaining his scythe, he teleported out of the prison and cut the rest of the guards down, using an energy wave, sometimes when necessary and sometimes just for the fun of it.

He stood over the last guard as it cowered in fear. He grabbed it to its feet and hit it with the handle of his scythe and threw it around while kicking and punching it until the guard lay unconscious at his feet.

"No witnesses," Prometheus said. His lip curled into a cruel smile before he drove his scythe into the guard's heart.

He twisted the scythe while it was still inside the guard, savoring the feel of the blood as it dribbled down between his fingers.

He walked over to another prison door and kicked it down. Immediately, alarms went off and the guards rushed to him. Prometheus stretched out his hand and let four fiery skulls take them out for him. As the guards died, Prometheus's laughter grew louder until it sounded like a maniac. "Omega! Come on! What's wrong?" Warlord exclaimed from his cell.

"This isn't you!" "Kill him!" Tigress yelled as she leapt towards Prometheus, her claws bared. "He's brainwashed!" Shifu exclaimed.

"We need to end him!" "Isn't there another way?" Warlord asked as Tigress fell back from Prometheus's onslaught and Po and the Furious Five came and started to fight.

"Omega, stop it!" Prometheus's eyes dilated and he stepped back as though stunned. This was too much. "SSSSSSSHHHHHHENNNNNNNNNN!" he yelled. "Stop it!" "You're MINE now!" Shen said, laughing like the devil. "I won't... Will... No.. YAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Prometheus screamed as energy burst from his eyes.

"Stop it! Omega is immune to pain! He cannot feel it while Shen controls him! Do not hurt him anymore or else we might destroy him!" Shifu warned.

"I will not serve you, S-shen!" Prometheus exclaimed as Po and the Furious Five backed off. The presence of Shen started to fade and Prometheus yelled. "I WIN! I WILL FIND YOU!" Prometheus bent down as he screamed in pain and vanished from the prison. The place was dark and empty.

"This is where it ends, Prometheus," Shen said from behind Prometheus. "For you!" Prometheus growled as he spun around and activated his scythe. Back in the prison, Warlord was trying to convince the Furious Five, Shifu, and Po to let him go.

"Come on, I think I can get there if I'm given enough time to concentrate!" Warlord pleaded. Shifu stared at him in the eyes. "Tell me, are you friends with this Omega?" "I'd give my life for him!" Warlord said firmly. Shifu nodded.

"Then go." Shen's guards rushed towards Prometheus as Shen pulled out his spear that had a long blade.

Prometheus ran towards one of the guards and rolled under it as it brought its sword down and stabbed it in the back before cutting off its head. The other guard stumbled backwards and ran off. "Get back here! Fight for your master!" Shen yelled at the guard.

He sighed and faced Prometheus. "I'll just have to kill you myself." Shen charged at Prometheus, his spear glinting from the only source of light that was inside of the place. He halted and brought his spear into a defensive position as Prometheus split into ten different people.

"Show yourself!" Shen challenged. "Doing!" the Prometheus's yelled as they converged on Shen all at once.

Shen spun around, hoping to get the real Prometheus, but Prometheus jumped over the spear and cut deeply into Shen's flesh. As Shen wheeled around to attack him, Prometheus teleported all around him, cutting Shen as Shen tried to impale Prometheus.

Finally, Shen was brought to his knees. "And to think you took over my body," Prometheus said coldly, kicking Shen's spear away from him.

"You wouldn't kill your creator, would you?" Shen pleaded as Warlord and he others teleported in. Prometheus backed away, grinning at the sight of them. "Warlord, would you like to do the honors?" "Ooh, free meat?" Warlord asked as he walked towards Shen. Warlord raised his sword and brought it down.

"Stop!" Prometheus exclaimed, getting under Warlord's sword arm and stopping it from making it to Shen. "What're you doing!" Warlord asked, wrenching his sword arm away from Prometheus.

"I've killed too many people," Prometheus said, looking away and down to Shen. "I don't want to kill right now. Not even scum like him." "He took over you!" Warlord exclaimed.


	3. Past Comes to Haunt Me

Chapter 3:Prometheus stood on a training arena, facing Shifu, Tigress, Po, and Mantis. Warlord was on a separate training arena with Viper, Monkey, and Crane.

The Furious Five, Po and Shifu were more relaxed now about him and Warlord since Prometheus's rejection of Shen.

"Let's do this," Prometheus said, staring at his opponents like they were prey.

"Lets go!" Tigress yelled and Mantis and Po circled around to attack Prometheus from the back as Tigress and Shifu attacked from the front.

Prometheus grinned and pulled out his scythe. He spun it around his body and yelled, "Force wave!" creating a large blade of energy that slid underneath Shifu and Tigress as they jumped over it.

He turned and jumped out of the way of Po's bulk as Po flew past. He was barely aware of Tigress behind him and flipped backwards over Tigress's attack. He spun around in the air and lashed out with his scythe, catching Shifu unaware and throwing him to the ground.

"One down, three to go!" Prometheus said as he landed and jumped out of the way of Tigress's next attack.

Tigress, Po, and Mantis regrouped together and approached Prometheus warily. Tigress whispered something and Mantis ran towards Prometheus. If nothing else, size was on his side. Prometheus tried to slap him away, but Mantis curled into a ball, reducing his drag, and latched onto Prometheus's face.

"Ow! Hey! Not fair!" Prometheus said as Mantis moved all over him as Prometheus tried to smash him with his hand.

Prometheus caught sight of Po for a second and tried to dodge. Po's fist slammed into Prometheus's arm, making it dislocate with a loud crack. Prometheus screamed in pain and hit Tigress in the back of the head by spinning his scythe around and hitting her with the other end of the scythe. Tigress growled and kicked high at his head. Prometheus reeled, his vision starting to blur. Shifu, seeing victory in their grasp, ran over and hit Prometheus in the neck with his hand held flat. Prometheus spun around to retaliate when Po slammed into him with his stomach, blowing Prometheus across the floor where he lay still.

"Uh oh," Po said, his tense expression dropping. "Prometheus!"

"Prometheus!" Warlord bellowed as he ran to Prometheus's side. "Prometheus!"

Shifu limped over and checked his pressure points. "I only hit him in the neck. It wouldn't cause paralysis for this long."

"He's a Reploid. He doesn't have pressure points," Warlord said.

"Whoa!" Po said.

"Impossible," Shifu said.

Po was the only one that wasn't shocked by the news.

"Can he do anything cool, Warlord? Can he live for a long time? Does he ever get bored?" Po asked.

"Maybe if you'd be quiet, he won't be bored or annoyed this much!" Warlord said angrily.

"Oh," Po said simply.

"Prometheus seems to be paralyzed on some machinery or something like that," Tigress said.

"Or maybe he got broken because Po fell on Prometheus last week," Monkey laughed.

"Hey! It was an accident!" Po pleaded.

"Stop it!" Viper exclaimed before turning serious. "Prometheus's life is at risk."

Everyone stopped talking and seemed frozen in time.

"No," Warlord said. "Please, no..."

"Korsabad? It's me. Prometheus, or Omega, as you usually knew me as," Prometheus's voice said.

"But... how can you talk to me while you're here, frozen?"

"What? Hey, wait a second. Why am I standing next to you and over there?" Prometheus asked.

"I don't know, but..." Warlord stopped.

"But what?"

"I don't really know what to do!" Warlord finished.

"That would be problematic," Prometheus said.

Warlord's mind drifted back to when Shifu was training Prometheus. How long ago was that? It was seventeen days ago. Warlord nodded.

"Prometheus, I am going to teach you how to control time and space, but you will endure a lot of pain during this training," Shifu said. "But I am certain that you are ready for this. Warlord has more to learn than you do because you posses more energy. You've advanced even more than even the Dragon Warrior did to get to your level. Warlord has a slim chance of catching up to you."

"I'll practice this technique!" Prometheus said, remembering those still frozen in the high school. If anything, this might save them. "I'll save those that are in need!"

"First, you have to focus on a strong emotion! The happiest moment of your life is usually a preferable one," Shifu instructed.

Prometheus's demeanor fell. "I can't do it then."

"Why not?" Shifu asked.

"Because I have never had a good time in my life," Prometheus said sadly.

Shifu's face also fell. "I cannot help you on this then. I have taught you the preparatory steps, but this move will be not be able to be done if you can't focus on a happy moment."

Warlord brought himself back into the present. He looked around himself. None of the Furious Five, Po, or Shifu had moved an inch.

"I think they're frozen," Warlord said gloomily.

Prometheus's essence nodded. "Maybe we should go."

Warlord and Prometheus left the Jade Palace. Everyone in the country was frozen, confirming what they had supposed. Prometheus floated around with his head bowed.

"What's on your mind?" Warlord asked, already having a good hunch on what it was.

"I can teach you a technique that Shifu tried to teach me. The time travel one."

"Why didn't you think about that in the first place?" Warlord asked.

"I never thought of it. I just wanted to learn it myself. I didn't think about teach it to you," Prometheus said. "Plus, I don't know what'll happen. I have higher energy than you..."

"Yeah, I know. I was there when Shifu talked to you," Warlord said.

Prometheus nodded, a little angry at being interrupted. "We can train to get you higher. Then you can save everyone." Prometheus looked away because of the shame. "Because I can't do it."

"Then this is our only chance. If we fail, who knows what'll happen," Warlord said, putting a sympathetic hand on Prometheus's shoulder.

"We should start training, then," Prometheus said.

Prometheus and Warlord trained for five days in the training hall, ignoring Shifu and the others as they stood frozen.

Prometheus took a defensive stance. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are," Warlord replied.

"Now!" Prometheus yelled as he landed three punches.

Warlord stumbled back and tackled Prometheus to the ground. Prometheus kicked Warlord away and pulled out his scythe, but leaving the blade deactivated.

"Come on, Warlord! Show me that you're a threat!" Prometheus urged as he walked defensively towards Warlord. "You're powerful, but reckless!"

"Me? Reckless? You should see yourself!" Warlord returned.

An aura formed around Prometheus as he ran towards Warlord. Warlord brought his arms up defensively, but his reactions were too slow and Prometheus knocked his arm out of the way and spun the back of his scythe around, hitting Warlord on the side of his head.

Warlord fell backwards and off the stage. The crackle of Prometheus's scythe brought Warlord to his feet.

Prometheus was still standing on the stage, a dark grin on his face. "You're not ready, Warlord. I've finally won, but I'm not satisfied. I WANT MORE!"

"What do you mean?" Warlord asked. This wasn't happening again. Was it?

"I will fight you until you're dead, Warlord!" Prometheus growled as he jumped in front of Warlord.

Warlord lunged and hit Prometheus on the jaw. "Prometheus! Stop! This isn't you! You aren't like this!" Warlord dodged a slice from Prometheus's slice. "You don't kill your friends for your desires!"

Prometheus grinned and vanished, leaving Warlord looked around himself nervously.

"Prometheus... where have you gone?" Warlord asked"Do you think I care about your petty thoughts!" Prometheus as he appeared and landed a firm blow down Warlord's back.

Warlord fell to his knees, blood streaming down his exposed back. "You can't kill me. I'm your friend."

"I don't understand this, but you're going down, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Warlord bellowed as he rose suddenly and threw Prometheus over his shoulder.

Prometheus landed on his feet and spun around, his anger almost at its peak. "This is revenge for what you did to me, Korsabad! I've been a friend to you but you treated me like I was nothing!"

"I treated you bad? You're the one trying to kill me!" Warlord said. "I was there when the four guys started picking on you! Was that bad?"

Prometheus grimaced. He remembered that firmly. He was hanging out with Korsabad in high school when four teenagers started to pick on him.

"Hey, Omega," a blonde kid said, giving a smug smile, "wanna rumble? I've heard you're as soft as a flower. I've got a sweet spot where you can train and wrestle


	4. Reminiscence

Chapter Four

"Let's fight like men, right here, right now!" John yelled as he and Omega started to circle.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight," the crowd started to chant. John rushed towards Omega and threw a punch that was easily blockable. "Why...?" Omega began and was interrupted by John bringing his other fist into play and hitting Omega to the ground. "That's why." John took a few steps back.

"C'mon, nooby!" Omega wiped some of the blood from his face where John had hit him. He and John started to circle again when Omega ran up towards John and threw two punches that John blocked.

Omega followed up by spinning around John, grabbing him by the waist and throwing him backwards to the ground.

"We'll cover you!" one of John's buddies yelled as he and another buddy ran into the ring. Omega backed away, feeling like a predator now.

"Two against one? TOTALLY FAIR!" Omega dashed at the two buddies and rolled underneath their fists. He spun around and hit one in the back of the head with his foot while he grabbed the other one's arm and slung him to the side.

He finished the other one by jumping over his head and grabbing his shoulders and throwing him into the crowd.

By now, he was laughing like a maniac. The last of John's buddies barreled through and kicked Omega in the chest, knocking him into the crowd.

The crowd shoved him back in and tackled the last buddy as Korsabad shoved his hands in his pockets and withdrew to the back of the crowd and fell asleep.

Omega finished the last guy and uppercutted John as John rushed at Omega.

Omega finished John with a last kick to John's ribs that threw John to the side. The thug that had been thrown into the crowd was pulling the other buddy away from the fight when the school Principal and three teachers started to shove through the crowd.

"Scatter!" John rasped and he and his buddies disappeared from the crowd. Omega could sense by the other student's confusion that the Principal was coming. Omega beat a hasty retreat and acted as though he wasn't in a fight once he was a safe distance away.

The blood on his lip wasn't too bad.

He grabbed his books in the Year 8 section of the bay area and went to class, slightly early, but not bad.

Omega had barely sat down in his chair when he remembered, "Oh, great! Korsabad is asleep.

Will the staff think he's knocked out? I'll get in trouble if they do..." Prometheus came back to reality with a jolt.

"That is why we're fighting, Warlord!" he yelled. "I don't remember that fight!" Warlord said pitifully. "YOU WERE ASLEEP, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT! HOW ELSE WOULD YOU NOT REMEMBER?" Prometheus bellowed.

"I'VE BEEN IN FIGHTS LIKE THOSE AGAIN AND AGAIN, MY UPPER BODY COVERED IN BANDAGES AND WEARING A HALF-MASK ONE TIME!" "You were in fights? That's new," Warlord said as he got into a weak stance.

"That's because you were never there when I was fighting! You never cared about anything except sleeping all the time!" Prometheus snarled.

"You're a coward." Prometheus was at Warlord's front in a moment and knocked him to the ground, following by digging his scythe into Warlord's back.

Warlord screamed in agony and tripped Prometheus. Warlord brought his foot down as Prometheus teleported behind him and cut deeply into Warlord's back. Warlord fell to his hands and knees and Prometheus focused his telekinesis to throw Warlord into the air.

Prometheus leaped up and dealt brutal blows to Warlord before Prometheus finally plummeted, his blade forcing Warlord to come down with him.

Warlord's body impacted into the ground with Prometheus and Prometheus quickly got up, ready for another attack.

"O-mega..." Warlord groaned as his body slowly faded away into dust.

Prometheus relaxed and shoved his scythe away, his savage chuckle slowly growing until it was insane laughter. "Warlord is no more!" Prometheus exclaimed. His laughter suddenly stopped and his eyes widened before he grinned.

Happiness... Cruel happiness, but happiness nonetheless. With his hands, he made a glowing blue X and focused his energy to turn the X into a portal.

With confident strides, he walked inside and soon emerged in a bedroom in the Jade Palace. Probably Po's from the looks of it.

If the portal was true, then it had brought him to the past. Prometheus walked out of the Jade Palace and into the city, unafraid of meeting with the Furious Five or Po or any of them since he'd brought himself back to the time when He and Warlord were accepted into Shifu's trainees.

It was in the early hours of the day and hardly anyone was around. One of the people looked behind him and Prometheus recognized him.

It was Envy. "You!" Prometheus said as he walked towards Envy. Envy jumped and sighed. "Oh, great. It's the human again..." "And you're not?" Prometheus retorted as he got closer. "No!" Envy exclaimed.

"I want to be human but the only way I can do that would be if I had the Philosopher Stone!" "Philosopher Stone?" Prometheus asked, stopping a few feet away from Envy. "What is it?" "It's a stone that would make me human and would give me about ten centuries to live!" Envy said.

"Now excuse me! I need to go find it! Fuhrer King Bradley won't be able to help you now!" Envy broke into a run through the almost empty streets.

"Aw, don't make me chase you!" Prometheus said to himself as he started to chase Envy.

Prometheus's body was apparently much better than Envy's since he was faster. Envy ran into a building and spun around to attack, but Prometheus was faster.

Prometheus drove his fist into Envy's stomach, making Envy stumble backwards and try to regain lost air. "Weakling," Prometheus said as he drew closer with his scythe activated.

"Tell me how to get this Stone and MAYBE I'll let you live." "Why would you want to know? It's not like you're not human.

You're still human underneath that armor, right?" Envy asked. "No, I'm a machine," Prometheus said, his anger rising.

He didn't want to be reminded that he wasn't human. "Heh, fully machine, eh?" Envy said as he started to tug at his collar nervously.

"Have you learned to use alchemy yet?" "What're you talking about? I want the Stone!" Prometheus yelled. He teleported around Envy and started to kick him and punch him until Envy was on his knees.

"WHERE'S THE STONE?" A huge fist slammed into Prometheus's back and knocked him to the ground. Prometheus struggled to get up as Envy got up and wiped the blood from his forehead. "Thanks, Gluttony," Envy said.

"You still owe me, though." "Can't I eat him this time?" Gluttony asked pitifully.

"No. I can't stand it when you do that," Envy said. "DIE!" Prometheus yelled as he dug deep into Gluttony's stomach with his scythe. "I'll talk!" Envy said as he covered his face. "You had your chance!" Prometheus yelled as he kicked Envy into a window. The wooden beams of the window broke and Envy fell down.

Gluttony uppercutted Prometheus and Prometheus flew through the ceiling.

Prometheus sped back down and teleported at the last second as Gluttony tried to punch Prometheus through the wall.

Prometheus teleported behind Gluttony and landed another hit. A dark aura started to glow around him as he attacked Gluttony mercilessly.

"WHAT THE!" Envy exclaimed as he entered the room with a woman. "What is with you!" the woman said as Prometheus shoved Gluttony to the ground.

"Lust, get out of here!" Envy yelled as he shoved Lust out. "Escape is nowhere to be found!" Prometheus yelled. He teleported next to Lust and the aura surrounding him expanded into a large, dark explosion, completely destroying the building.

The few townspeople that were there started to scream as Prometheus emerged, unscathed from the wreckage, the dark aura still surrounding him.

Prometheus shoved his way through the crowd, their screams dying into soft murmurs of confusion as he walked back to the Jade Palace, his dark aura fading away as he reached the top of the stairs.

He took his helmet off and ran his fingers through his hair. He went into the training hall and saw Warlord.

"Where's Shifu?" Prometheus asked. "He's in the room where he tries to find his Inner Peace," Warlord said, motioning with his thumb towards the direction of the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be with him?" Prometheus thought back to the time frame that he was in. "Think so." He walked till he was in front of Shifu's room and knocked, careful not to break the paper covering. "Prometheus? Is that you?" "It's me," Prometheus replied.

"Come in," Shifu said. Prometheus sighed and walked in. "Shifu, I've got to tell you something." Shifu opened his eyes from his meditation.

"What is it?" Then Prometheus explained about the time freeze that had happened to Shifu's world.

At the end of it, Shifu's face looked like he was confused.

"How?" he asked as he left the room, needing time to think about this and how to stop it. "Why in the world did it not affect me?" Prometheus wondered. "Maybe you were meant to live," a voice said inside of Prometheus's mind. "Do I know you?" Prometheus asked.

"You're close." "So, you've noticed," an abnormally large female hedgehog said as she emerged into the room.

"Who are you?" Prometheus asked. "Emily the Hedgehog's the name," Emily said with a smile.

"Funny middle name," Prometheus teased, making Emily slap her forehead. "Just call me Emily," she said. Prometheus nodded and looked out the window. Did he have any way to stop the freeze? "I know what's going to happen to you and I know what has happened to you," Emily said.

"Why do you care?" Prometheus sighed. "You aren't happy with your choices, are you? You killed your friend because of the time freeze.

As long as the freeze doesn't happen, you won't kill him, correct?" Prometheus shook his head. He hated himself.

Why did he attack Warlord? "I'd never do that again." Inside, he dreaded his promise. What if it does happen again? "Wanna walk around?" Emily suggested. "Why are you being so nice to me and why are you here?" Prometheus asked.

"I've been looking for you, and, believe me, it's not easy going from one world to the other," Emily said.

"You're not from here?" Prometheus asked. Emily shook her head sadly. "No... I'm from Mobius." Prometheus thought about why she was sad. "Are your people frozen too?" Emily nodded. "Yes... all of them."


	5. Wonders and Investigations

Chapter Five

Prometheus had Emily sit down on Shifu's bed and said, "I need Shifu to teach Warlord the time travel technique in order to save our worlds."

"But how can you stop the time freeze? It will just happen over and over again," Emily said.

"Just listen," Prometheus said. "All I have to do is teach it to other people and find out who's behind all of this."

"Probably won't be an easy task," Emily said as her face became disconcerted.

"But... why are you so kind to me?" Prometheus asked, his gaze dropping to the ground. "I was hated by my schoolmates and even got into fights, but you... you treat me in such a good way."

Emily stammered. She couldn't think of an answer. Wasn't that how he should be treated? "I... I..."

Prometheus lifted his gaze to look into her eyes, an accusing look in his eyes. His hand was around her throat in a flash and his scythe was pulled out. "Trying to deceive me before murdering me?"

"No! I want to be your friend!" Emily managed to choke out.

Softness returned to Prometheus's eyes and he threw his scythe away as he let go of Emily. He sat down ** the floor and covered his eyes with his hands.

Emily sat next to him uneasily and said, "You're only the way you are because of your circumstances."

Prometheus sniffed as he uncovered his eyes. "Thank you, Emily. For being so nice to me."

"You may be a machine, Prometheus, but you have a heart," Emily said as she put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled a little bit and Prometheus started to smile too.

"Let's do this!" he said as he got up. "We'll save everyone! Your world and mine!"

He made his way back down the stairs with Emily back down to the town. Naturally, everybody avoided him. Prometheus ignored them since they didn't really do anything. He could see the destroyed building and someone shifting through the rubble.

"Wait here, Emily," Prometheus growled as he ran towards the stranger.

The stranger barely had time to react before she saw Prometheus grab her by the collar and throw her to the ground.

"Lust, tell me where Pride is or you're dead!" Prometheus yelled as he scooped her up again and drew his fist back, ready to punch.

Lust started to laugh as she said, "You really expect me to tell you?"

She made a quick kiss on Prometheus's neck, making Prometheus throw her back to the ground.

"I can see why they call you Lust," Prometheus said as he wiped his neck. "Stop wearing so much lipstick."

"I am a sin," Lust said.

"You're one of the Seven Sins?" Prometheus asked, a little curious now. "Didn't know that they were actual people, but they're a species called sin, right?"

"Yes, I'm one of that species." Lust laughed again. "Try what you might, but I'll never tell you where Pride is."

"No need to tell us," Emily said calmly. "I already found out."

"Awesome, Emily!" Prometheus exclaimed.

Lust started. "You're bluffing!"

Emily shook her head smugly. "I can read minds, Lust."

"Impossible!" Lust said.

"Let's go," Prometheus said as he shoved Lust to the ground. "Show me where to go and I'll teleport us there."

Emily quickly described the place and Prometheus nodded. He started to glow and then teleported with Emily to an unknown laboratory. The room looked fairly clean, but no scientist was to be found.

"Shouldn't someone be here?" Prometheus asked as they looked around.

"Yes, but it appears whoever he or she is, is not here," Emily said.

"Where do you think you're going?" a grey leopard growled.

Prometheus whirled around and activated his scythe. "We're going to kill you, Pride."

"Pride?" the leopard asked. "Never been called that before. Put down your weapon. You can't defeat me."

"Oh, really?" Prometheus asked smugly. "I took on Shen and then I learned a bit of Kung Fu, so I should be able to handle you.

"Let's go. We don't have time for him," Emily said.

"You can't escape from Tai Lung!" the leopard yelled as it lunged at them.

Prometheus drew his fist back and Emily wrapped her arms around him and teleported herself and Prometheus back to the Jade Palace.

"What are you doing?" Prometheus yelled as they appeared in the Jade Palace. "Why won't you let me take him on?"

"You shouldn't get in a fight with that leopard. He freaks me out," Emily said as she shivered a little bit.

Prometheus smiled. "Don't worry. You will be safe with me."

"Thank you," Emily said.

They waited around until dark since Emily didn't want him going anywhere, lest Lust should try to attack him somehow.

"Tomorrow, maybe?" she pleaded.

Prometheus sighed. "Fine."

They went to a nearby house next to the Jade Palace and Prometheus made a bed look nice.

"This is my retreat house. You can sleep on my bed since I don't use it," Prometheus said.

"You don't need to sleep?" Emily asked.

"No..." Yet another reminder that he wasn't human. "I'm reploid, or a machine, so I can't sleep or rest. I was designed to look human, but I'm not. I can still feel emotions and..."

Prometheus fell to his knees, his head throbbing as the dark aura slowly crawled around him.

"Prometheus!" Emily shouted as she ran towards him.

"No! Don't get closer!" Prometheus pleaded. "Please!"

"I won't leave you!" Emily said as she probed his mind.

"Then die!" Prometheus yelled as he lunged and grabbed her tightly by the throat.

"Please! Omega! Stop!" Emily screamed as she wriggled his grasp off.

Prometheus's hand lost its strength and he dropped Emily. He looked sadly at the ground as Emily regained her breath. Why was this happening? "You... know my name?" he asked.

"Why? Why do you do this?" Emily asked as she got to her feet.

Prometheus sniffed. "I'm sorry... I didn't know what I was doing." The dark aura contracted and he screamed in pain. "Run, Emily! Leave me!" he yelled as he held his head and backed into the wall and furniture.

Emily stood in shock for a moment before she saw him breath deeply and collapse.

"Shifu!" she yelled as she headed towards the Jade Palace and burst into Shifu's room.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly as he got up.

"Something's wrong with Prometheus!" Emily said. "Hurry!"

Shifu and Emily ran back to the house to see Prometheus lying unconscious on the floor. Shifu knelt next to Prometheus and checked for physical wounds.

"Shen..." Shifu said thoughtfully and began a scan of Prometheus with Ki.

Every portion of Prometheus's body was consumed by something. Something sentient.

"He has to be taken care of properly. Bring him to the Jade Palace," Shifu said and Emily nodded resolutely.

Emily carried Prometheus to the Jade Palace and Shifu chained Prometheus inside of Shifu's room.

"I'm leaving. I need information," Shifu said. "You stay here and, no matter what happens, don't take the chains off of him."

Shifu left the room, leaving three rhino guards surround Prometheus. Just as a precaution, Shifu had guards patrolling all throughout the Jade Palace.

"Why so many guards?" Emily asked Crane.

"Prometheus is the strongest of us all. Even Po or Shifu can't take him on," Crane explained.

"You know what happened? Was Prometheus always like this?" Emily asked.

"He fought us all," Crane said. "He's very aggressive."

Emily smirked. "You don't have to tell me anything anymore. I know it all."

Crane raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I read your mind," Emily said as she grinned.

"No manners at all," Crane muttered angrily.

Shifu went to a prison called Chor Ghom and took the long walk down to the lowest level to where they were keeping Shen suspended over a pool of lava that was covered by metal plates that could be opened at any time.

"What have you done to Prometheus?" Shifu demanded. "If you don't tell me, then you can die in the lava."

Shen mulled it over in his mind. Tell, or die... neither seemed to be desirable.

"Fine," Shen growled. "When I was making him into a machine, I installed a virus in him in case things got out of my hand

In the first stage, he goes insane and attacks his own allies. The second stage is where he shuts down. The third and last stage is when he becomes weak." Shen's lip curled in a cruel smile. "Then he dies."

"And how do you fix this?" Shifu asked, keeping his tone calm, but a hint of disgust was evident.

Shen sighed. "It seems a pity. To have Prometheus die. Oh, if only people would look at my predicament."

Shifu groaned. "What do you want, Shen?"

"Just my freedom, is all," Shen said.

Shifu sighed. Shen wouldn't fix Prometheus first before telling Shifu the secret. "Hoist him up guards." The rhino guards looked at Shifu in surprise and reluctantly started to lift Shen towards their level. "While you're hanging there, you better talk."

"With pleasure," Shen said. "You need the Philosopher stone and have him drink it. There's your answer."

"Where do we get the Philosopher Stone?" Shifu asked suspiciously.

"You make one by sacrificing living beings. Since you're such a goody-two-shoes, I would suggest to use convicts," Shen said carelessly. "I'll need to put in more of the virus though so that it overworks and has to start over again, but it'll be a worse death than the one he will face."

Shifu groaned. He didn't understand what viruses were, but they seemed to be bad. He'd have to trust Shen on this one. "I understand..."


	6. Insanity

Chapter Six Shifu sighed. "Release him," he ordered and the guards pulled Shen towards them.  
The guards grabbed onto Shen's legs and unbound him. Soon, Shen was standing on the ground next to Shifu as Shen rubbed his own hands and wrists.  
"Now then... where were we?" Shen asked with a grin.  
"Saving Prometheus," Shifu reminded.  
"Right. Let's go," Shen said as they walked towards the Jade Palace.  
Once they were there, Shen opened the door and Tigress glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes opened wide and she lunged at Shen, her claws extended.  
"Shen!" Tigress yelled.  
"He can save Prometheus!" Shifu shouted and stopped Tigress by a quick punch.  
Tigress tumbled to the ground and growled, "More likely he's going to finish Prometheus off!"  
"We have no choice, Tigress," Shifu said sternly.  
Tigress snarled and looked away as Shifu led Shen to Prometheus's house. On the way there, Shifu asked, "Did you make Warlord as well?"  
"Yes. I made him and Prometheus, but lets work on fixing my creation," Shen said as he entered Prometheus's room.  
Prometheus was kneeling weakly against the ground, only lifting his head to look at who was coming in.  
"Emily?" he asked as he looked up. His facial expression changed to surprise into anger. "YOU!"  
He struggled against the chains, but he was too weak from the effects of the virus. After a while of struggling, he finally gave up and asked, "Why are you here?"  
Shen chuckled. "Do you want to live longer?" He extended a small glass filled with a dark substance. "This solution can do that, but use the time you'll have to look for a special stone called the Philosopher Stone. Do you understand?"  
"Why should I listen to you?" Prometheus asked weakly. "You just want to kill me."  
Shen shook his head. "If you get fixed, I will be free from prison. I have incentive to fix you."  
Prometheus snarled. "Give it to me."  
Shen pulled out a syringe and dipped it into the substance. He slowly drew the substance into the syringe and studied it for a moment before injecting it into Prometheus's arm. Instantly, Prometheus's eyes dilated and he grinned. Shen pulled the needle out as a darker aura began to surround Prometheus.  
"Thanks," Prometheus said as he ripped one of the chains out of the wall.  
The guards were instantly on him, but he managed to pull the other chain out and roll away from the guards. The guards stumbled as their heads collided and Prometheus grabbed his scythe as Shen started to run out from the room.  
"Prometheus! No!" Shifu yelled.  
"Quiet old lemur," Prometheus said as he dashed out of the room into the hall.  
Shen had mysteriously disappeared and Prometheus searched around for him. Someone came around the corner and he was instantly on the person, his hand on the person's throat and his scythe raised for the kill.  
"Omega?" Emily asked, her face full of concern.  
Prometheus dropped his scythe and got up slowly. "Emily..." He looked behind him to see the guards coming slowly and shook his head, indicating that he was fine. "WHY?" he yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall. "WHY ME?"  
He slumped against the wall and covered his face in his hands as Emily sat down next to him and started to rub him on the back. He pulled something out and put it into Emily's hand. She stared at it, a little curious why Prometheus would hand her a gun that had "Blue Violet" inscribed on it.  
"Use this gun... to kill me, when it becomes necessary," Prometheus said.  
"Don't think like that," Emily said. "You can't do this. Everything will be better. You'll see."  
Prometheus nodded and then shook his head. He quickly stood up as he remembered Shen talking about the Philosopher Stone.  
"Shifu?" he asked as he walked back to the room that he was chained in. "How do you get a Philosopher Stone?"  
"You make it by sacrificing lives," Shifu replied grimly. "Use convicts. That way we have less work to do. Ten of them should be enough."  
"Thank you, Shifu," Prometheus said as he bowed. "Let's go, Emily."  
"Alright," Emily said as they left. "Where're we going?"  
"Chor Ghom prison," Prometheus replied.  
They got to the prison, grateful to be away from the blizzard outside.  
"You there," Prometheus said to what he took to be a chief guard. "Where's the condemned?"  
"The condemned?" the guard asked. "They're in the bottom floor."  
"I'm from Shifu. I need ten of the condemned for my own purposes," Prometheus replied flatly.  
The guard mulled it over in his mind before replying, "All right. Follow me."  
The guard led them down numerous levels of the prison, each level filled with prisoners, howling for different things or pleading that they were innocent.  
"How can you stand it here?" Emily asked.  
"We ignore them. We give them enough," the guard replied. "They don't need anything."  
At the bottom level, several guards gathered the ten prisoners and chained them into a circle as Prometheus dug a circle into the ground with his scythe.  
"I'll be outside," Emily said.  
Prometheus nodded. He had a good idea why she was leaving. He wasn't sure how this transmution would look. "Go."  
Emily nodded and made the ascent into the cold as Prometheus stood in the center of the circle and started a chant. The chant grew louder as it progressed, not by just Prometheus, but the prisoners started chanting along. The prisoners gradually faded away until they were gone, being replaced by a single red stone.  
Prometheus collapsed to the ground, barely able to move, much less keep himself standing.  
"Sir? Are you all right?" one of the guards asked as he ventured closer.  
"Bring it," Prometheus rasped as he stretched out his hand towards the stone.  
The guard walked over and handed Prometheus the stone. The stone was ** the inside, but it seemed like it was liquid on the inside. Prometheus brought it to his lips and a small amount of the liquid fell through a small hole that had formed on the stone. The hole sealed off and Prometheus smiled as he let his head fall back to the ground.  
"Emily?" he asked. "Is that really you?"  
Emily had come back down to see if the ritual was done.  
"Omega..." she whispered.  
Prometheus was totally enveloped in a light, only his face remaining untouched by the light. Slowly, he picked himself up as the light faded away, revealing a teenager with dark hair, blue eyes that were lighter than when he was a reploid, a black coat, and pants with white shoes. Prometheus looked himself over and pulled out a gun that was in his coat.  
"Omega? Is that really you?" Emily asked as she smiled.  
Omega looked at her softly and hugged her. She returned his embrace whole heartedly.  
"Yes. It's me, Emily. You don't need to be afraid anymore," Omega said softly. "Prometheus isn't my name."  
Emily sniffed as small tears began to gather. "I'm glad."  
They made their way up to the top, Prometheus putting the stone in his other pocket. As they stepped out into the cold, Emily looked at Prometheus inquisitively.  
"What's wrong?" Omega asked.  
"What should we do now?" Emily asked.  
Omega smiled. "We go to the future," Omega said as he opened a portal and they both walked in.  
They appeared inside the training hall and Omega smiled. "Glad that that's over!"  
Shifu, Mantis, Tigress, Po, Monkey, Viper, and Warlord entered the training hall and stopped, seemingly confused.  
"Omega?" Warlord asked. "Is that you?"  
"Nah, I'm your granny. Of course it's me!" Omega retorted.  
Warlord smiled, but his smile was quickly replaced by anger. He dashed towards Omega and Omega stepped to the side and shot Warlord in the side.  
"You took it all, didn't you?" Warlord yelled as he turned to face Omega.  
"Omega!" Shifu yelled. "Why did you shoot him?"  
"He attacked me," Omega said off-handedly. "So I shot him."  
"You don't play with someone's life!" Shifu yelled as he jumped to attack lashed out and grabbed Shifu by the neck as he pocketed his gun and grabbed the Philosopher Stone.  
"Don't test me, Shifu. With the stone, I'm more powerful, but you're lucky that I don't like killing."  
Emily took a step back, not liking what was going on. He should've been cured, right?  
Omega dropped Shifu to the ground and everyone except Emily charged at him from all directions, including Shifu.  
Omega took a step back. "What do I do?" he thought desperately.  
A small tendril of red started to creep into Omega's eyes and he whipped out his pistol. Shifu was too surprised by this sudden appearance and fell to the ground. Omega whipped around and Warlord slammed his fist into Omega's face, making Omega spin violently to the side. Mantis hit Omega in several pressure points in his back and Viper hit Omega in the chest, making Omega stumble backwards. Tigress planted her foot firmly in the ground as she delivered a kick to Omega's stomach that lifted him off his feet and he hit the wall, almost at the height of the ceiling. Shifu had finally recovered from his shock and hit Omega back to the ground. Monkey ran up to him and threw Omega to the other wall as Po drew back his fist to hit Omega.  
"No!" Emily screamed as she positioned herself between Po's fist and Omega.  
Po's reactions were too slow and his fist collided with Emily's face. She slammed into the corner of the wall and slumped to the ground.  
"Emily!" Omega yelled as he spat out blood and ran over to her. He knelt to the ground and pointed his pistol at the others. "Try to get close to her and you're dead!"  
He checked her pulse as he pointed his pistol, desperately hoping she was still alive. He sighed with relief as he received the reassuring throb. He scooped her up into his arms and walked angrily past the others as the redness faded from his eyes.  
"Mantis. Follow him," Shifu whispered and Mantis nodded.  
"Yes, Master Shifu," Mantis replied.  
"What's going on?" Warlord asked as Mantis followed Omega stealthily.  
"I've sent Mantis to spy on Omega," Shifu said.  
Omega laid Emily on the bed in his house and sat on a chair, waiting for Emily to wake up. He watched her endlessly, hoping that she would wake up. "Please, Emily..." Omega pleaded. "Don't die."  
Mantis perched himself on a window, watching Prometheus through the day till the sun started to fall. Omega buried his head in his hands and his sobs broke through. "Please, no... Emily... Why does she have to be the one to die? The only one that really cared..."  
He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at his head. Death felt so much better. He was aware that it was him that caused this.  
"Stop!" Mantis yelled as he broke through the window.  
"Mantis?" Omega said as he pulled the gun away from his head.  
"Don't be so quick to kill yourself. The longest time period for her to be unconscious is three days," Mantis reprimanded.  
Omega put his gun away. There was something he wanted to try. He stood in front of Emily and focused his power into her. Warlord peeked around the corner of the door and started to look in the room. He wanted to know firsthand what happened.  
Omega's shoulders drooped and the red tone came back into his eyes.  
"Emily," Omega said as he collapsed.  
"Omega?" Mantis asked hesitantly as he walked around on top of Omega to see if Omega was okay. Mantis nodded. It seemed like Omega just passed out.  
Emily cracked her eyes open and accusingly asked, "You killed him, didn't you?" Despite Omega's flaws, Emily still liked him. She wanted him to get better.  
"No. He just took you out of unconsciousness," Mantis said, chuckling a little.  
"Emily?" Omega said as he opened his eyes. 


	7. Revenge

Chapter Seven  
Omega sat down next to Emily and Emily sighed.  
"What'chya thinking about?" Omega asked.  
"I'm just glad that you're alive," Emily said as she laid her hand on Omega's.  
"I'm glad that you're alive as well," Omega said as he smiled and leaned his head on Emily's.  
"I'll be leaving, if that's all right with you, Omega," Mantis said.  
"You can go," Omega said as he got up and pulled out his pistol.  
"Please, Omega, don't go... don't let go of me," Emily pleaded as Mantis left.  
Omega smiled and knelt down, grabbing her hand once more. "I won't let you go. You're safe with me. C'mon. Maybe you should get to sleep, eh?"  
He picked her up and led her back to the bed. She lay down and Omega crouched next to her, his eyes warily scanning the entrance.  
"You aren't going to sleep?" Emily asked.  
Omega shook his head. "I may be human, but someone has to look out just in case Shen plans on doing anything."  
"Just sleep, Omega. You'll need it," Emily said.  
"Emily, I know you would like me to stop fighting, but I can't let them hurt you. If anything happened, I would feel terrible," Omega explained.  
"Eh, don't worry about me," Emily said with a smile as she got out of the bed. "I can defend myself."  
"Are you sure?" Omega asked, staring her in the eyes.  
"Yep! Nothing worse than an angry hedgehog!" Emily said, making Omega laugh.  
"All right. Wake me up if you get uncomfortable," Omega said as he lay down on the floor and fell asleep, his pistol clutched tightly in his hand.  
It was barely two hours before Emily's eyes started to droop.  
"Must... stay... awake," Emily said to herself as she fell asleep.  
Warlord scoffed from his hiding spot. "Idiots," he muttered as he walked away.  
"Well, you've failed yet again!" someone was exclaiming quietly, making Warlord walk as stealthily as he could towards the person. He hid behind a tree and squinted in the moonlight, trying to identify the people there.  
"Fuhrer King Bradley?" Warlord whispered.  
"Quiet!" Envy shouted. "You're not my boss, Pride!"  
"Oh, really?" the Fuhrer said. "You might want to make sure of that. I have orders from Dante."  
"Orders... orders... food?" Gluttony asked quickly.  
"What are our orders?" Envy asked suspiciously.  
The Fuhrer grinned. "You'll find out," he said as a portal opened and Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and him disappeared inside of it.  
"What are those guys?" Warlord asked as he walked back to the Jade Palace. "Why did one of them call him Pride?" It finally dawned on him as he pulled his bed sheets over himself. "The Seven Sins! Bradley's one of them?" He paused in thought. "I might tell Shifu in the morning."  
"Did you spare some?" Warlord asked as he stood in front of Omega in the training room. "You took it for yourself, didn't you?" Warlord bellowed as he ran towards Omega.  
Omega pulled out his pistol and sidestepped Warlord, shooting Warlord in the side.  
"Wait, what's going on?" Omega said as the Furious Five beat him up.  
Emily was suddenly between him and Po's fist and Emily got knocked away into the corner.  
"No!" Omega yelled as he woke up, breathing heavily.  
Omega tried to pull the trigger of his pistol, but it was like his hand was paralyzed.  
"Don't," Emily said as she woke up and pulled Omega's pistol from his grasp.  
"Just let me die, Emily! I hate what I've been doing!" Omega yelled.  
"Is this still you?" Emily asked quietly and Omega sighed.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired of hurting people," Omega said.  
Emily gave Omega's shoulders a squeeze before saying, "Just rest, okay? Don't worry. I'll watch over everything and we'll be fine."  
Omega looked out the window and nodded. "It's still dark, so I might as well," he said as he fell asleep again.  
Once it was morning, Omega looked over to see Emily fast asleep and chuckled.  
"I know. I didn't stay awake," Emily said as she opened her eyes and sat up. "You going somewhere?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to get breakfast," Omega said. "Do you want noodles, rice, dumplings, rice balls, or all of the above?"  
"I don't mind," Emily said with a laugh.  
"You sure?" Omega asked. "I'm paying, so you can have whatever you want."  
Emily thought for a second before shyly asking, "Is noodles okay?"  
Omega chuckled. "Sure. I'll go get it right now."  
"Mind if I tag along?" Emily asked.  
"Not at all," Omega said as they both left the Jade Palace to go into the town.  
They arrived at a fairly large shop and met a rather large duck standing behind the counter.  
"Good morning, Mr. Ping," Omega said. "How are you?"  
Mr. Ping looked at Omega with a confused look and said, "Um, I'm good, thank you, but who are you?"  
"It's me, Prometheus," Omega said with a grin.  
"Really?" Mr. Ping asked and Omega nodded. "You've changed so much! I couldn't recognize you."  
"It's alright, Mr. Ping. You know what I look like now," Omega said as he pulled out his money.  
"You want to order?" Mr. Ping asked.  
"Two noodle soups please," Omega said as he put the coins on the counter.  
"Two noodle soups coming up," Mr. Ping said as he headed to the back and prepared the soup.  
"Can we sit over there?" Emily asked as she pointed to a table next to the exit.  
"Yeah, that's fine," Omega said and they moved over to the table.  
It wasn't too long before Mr. Ping came out with the soup, one bowl in each hand.  
"Thank you, Mr. Ping," Omega and Emily said at the same time. They looked at each other and exclaimed, "Jinx!" They burst out laughing as Mr. Ping shook his head and left.  
After breakfast, Omega's fist clenched as they walked away from Mr. Ping's restaurant towards the Jade Palace. Emily had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen.  
"Will happen to Omega once Shifu sees him again? He's not supposed to show back up to the Jade Palace after this morning. Not since his insanity," Emily thought.  
Omega threw open the doors to the inside courtyard and all of the commotion stopped as they stared at Omega.  
"Why are you here?" Shifu asked as he hurried in front of Omega.  
"Where's Shen?" Omega growled.  
"Why?" Shifu asked, giving Omega a disbelieving look.  
"He lied," Omega said, his lip curling. "He lied about the Philosopher Stone. It doesn't work. He set you up and I still have that virus in me. I don't need the stone." Omega's anger rose and he yelled, "I need technology!"  
"He's still in the Training Hall," Shifu said as he weakly pointed towards the Training Hall.  
Omega ran past Shifu and kicked open the door to the Training area, his pistol in hand and Emily right behind him.  
"Shen, you're dead!" he yelled as he raised his gun at Shen and fired.  
Shen dodged to the side and chuckled. "Come to settle the score? I'm disappointed that you decided to trust me."  
"LIAR!" Omega yelled as he multiplied.  
"Let the games begin!" Shen yelled as he threw his knives at the copies and eliminated them.  
"You seem to have missed," Omega said as he fell from the ceiling and fired at Shen.  
Shen threw his knives and the shots were destroyed. Shen grinned as he looked over to Emily as Omega landed on the ground.  
"Shouldn't have brought her," Shen said calmly as he threw a flurry of knives at Emily.  
"No!" Omega yelled as his boots scraped on the ground and sped over to Emily.  
He threw himself in front of Emily, the knives impaling him, and fell to the ground, the knives sticking out from him as he groaned in pain.  
"You've lost," Shen said as he threw another flurry of knives at Emily.  
Omega pulled himself back up and a shield formed in front of him, the knives hitting it uselessly.  
"Maybe not," Omega said as he grinned and red tendrils crept over his eyes.  
Shen continued to throw his knives, the two of them circling around the arena. He muttered something and threw some more knives before rushing towards the weapons rack, which was next to Emily, where his spear lay."Emily!" Omega yelled as he ran over and knocked Shen away as Shen's hand grasped his spear.  
Omega screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "Emily! Keep away!"  
"No! You can resist it, Omega!" Emily pleaded.  
"This is MY hour!" Shen yelled as he got up and jumped overhead Omega with his spear positioned for the kill.  
"I WILL resist!" Omega yelled as he jumped up and grabbed Shen's spear. "YOU WILL LOSE TO ME!"  
Omega wrenched the spear from Shen's grasp and hit Shen away with the butt of the spear.  
"No... How?" Shen asked as he crawled away from Omega. "How did you resist."  
"Because Emily believes in me," Omega said as he walked closer to Shen until Shen was against a wall where Omega grabbed Shen's neck and slammed him into the wall, the redness fading from Omega's eyes. "Tell me how to get rid of my virus," Omega snarled as he pressed his face closer to Shen's.  
Shen chuckled nervously. "We can work this out, right? I tell you and you let me live?"  
"Depends," Omega growled. "If you fail me, I will kill you."  
"Now we both know you can't do that," Shen said with a grin.  
"TELL ME!" Omega yelled as he put his other hand on Shen's head.  
"All right, all right!" Shen shouted. "Go get water from a lake in a forest! It'll get rid of any sickness or injury!"  
Omega snarled as he took his hand off Shen's head but kept his other hand around Shen's throat. "You better be right."  
Shifu and the others walked in and surrounded Shen, Shifu shaking his head.  
"It was just a game," Shen said as he smiled nervously. "Just a little fun... don't send me back."  
"Too late, Shen," Po said.  
"What he said," Monkey said grimly.  
"Now go to sleep," Omega said as his grasp tightened, making Shen gasp for air.  
"Omega!" Emily exclaimed as she ran to Omega as Omega dropped Shen on the ground. "Don't kill him!"  
Omega checked Shen's pulse and nodded. "He's unconscious. Take him away from me. Emily, come with me."  
"Why?" Emily asked as Monkey carried Shen away.  
"We're going to the library. We need to know the location of that lake that Shen mentioned," Omega said.  
"Then you'll be back to normal, right?" Emily asked hopefully.  
"Right," Omega said with a smile.  
Emily squealed and hugged Omega, making him laugh.


	8. Back in Central Again

Chapter Eight

Emily looked through the library, carefully going through all of the scrolls.  
"Boy, this place is a mess," she muttered as she pulled out a single book "Healing Springs... Hmm..."  
She searched around and found Omega shoving scrolls angrily back into their slots.  
"You should probably be careful, Omega," Emily said as she showed him the book. "This might be what we're looking for."  
Omega took the book and quickly scanned its pages. "I think it is. Thanks, Emily."  
"I just wanted to help, that's all," Emily said as Omega and her left towards the forest that the book indicated was the right one.  
They stopped in front of it and pulled out the book. It was a small book and had one page that was a map. All of the others were words.  
"Let's go this way," Omega said as he glanced at the book and then shoved it in his pocket.  
Emily gave him a pack and shouldered the other pack that they had brought with them. "I wonder how long it'll take us to find it."  
"Probably not long, but I guess we better be prepared," Omega said as he went inside.  
The days started to pass and finally Omega slumped down on the ground.  
"This is hopeless!" Omega exclaimed.  
"Kinda like you, Omega!" Warlord yelled as he leapt out of the trees and grabbed Emily by the throat. "Now give me the book or Emily will never see the light of day again!"  
"Warlord, you dirty little...!" Omega began.  
"Oh, stop. You're making me blush," Warlord said as he produced a small dagger and held it to Emily's throat. "Did you really think I'd let you get away with the Philosopher Stone as easily as that?"  
"Warlord, I won't forgive you for this!" Omega yelled as he quickly pulled out his pistol and shot Warlord in the stomach.  
The knife and Emily dropped feebly from Warlord's hands as he fell to the ground.  
"Didn't... think... you... had... it... in... you...," Warlord said painfully before he passed out.  
"Bind up his wound and let's go," Omega said.  
"But he tried to kill me," Emily said as she rubbed her throat where the knife had slightly grazed her.  
"I know, but I can't just let him die like this. I'm tired of it, Emily," Omega said as he pulled off his pack and started to bandage Warlord's wound. "I don't want Warlord to die at my hands. If he does, I want the fight to be between me and him. No one with either of us."  
"I guess... if that's what you want," Emily said as Omega finished.  
Omega nodded and got up from the ground. "Let's go."  
"Shouldn't you be worried about him?" Emily asked. "Just leaving him all alone?"  
"Nah, he's a big boy," Omega said as he shouldered the pack and moved on through the forest.  
Night fell and Omega dropped to the ground again. Again, the lake was nowhere to be found.  
"This is hopeless," Omega muttered.  
"Do you all know your part of the plan?" someone asked, making Omega get up and creep closer.  
"Omega? What is it?" Emily asked.  
"Shh," Omega said as he got closer. They were close now. He hid behind a tree and peeked around it. "Bradley?" he whispered. Fuhrer Bradley was standing with Envy, Gluttony, and Lust, apparently talking to them. "No way can he be with those guys... can he?"  
"You know him?" Emily asked.  
"Yeah. Help me out here." Omega grinned and raised an eyebrow playfully. "Let's have a little bit of fun."  
Omega whipped around the tree and pointed his pistol at the Fuhrer. "Hey! Fuhrer! Dodge!" he called out as he fired his gun, hitting Bradley multiple times.  
"Who are you?" Bradley asked as he doubled over.  
Omega chuckled as he walked closer. "It's me, Omega. Prepare to die, you traitor!"  
"Get him!" Bradley ordered.  
"Right, boss!" Gluttony called out just as Omega tackled him in the stomach.  
Lust's fingers changed into talons that could be extended and slashed Omega several times. Omega got up and stumbled backwards. Omega placed his hands in front of his face as Lust continued to slash at him. Lust grabbed his arms and threw them to the side before firmly slashing him across the cheek.  
"I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled as he threw himself at Lust.  
Lust ducked and stabbed him in the stomach as he flew overhead, making him tumble to the ground.  
"Omega!" Emily cried as she ran over to him and Lust rushing to try to stop her.  
"Leave them. Go," Bradley said as a portal appeared and sucked Lust, Envy, and Gluttony into it. He stared at Emily and said, "Take him to the hospital. Lust's talons should not be taken lightly." He walked closer, making Emily tense. All she could do was stand and watch as he picked up Omega by the arms. "Help me, please."  
Emily nodded stiffly and picked Omega up by his legs. "Omega, why did you have to be so rash?" she asked herself quietly. "What did you eat today, lead?"  
Bradley burst out laughing, making Emily blush. Why in the world was she even helping this guy? She wouldn't be able to get Omega out in time... she bit her lip and pressed on as she and Bradley walked into a portal.  
They arrived in a building full of soldiers, making Emily tense up even more as she followed Bradley into a hospital room.  
"You can breath now," Bradley told Emily as they set Omega down on a hospital bed.  
"Oh... thanks," Emily said as she finally started to breath again.  
Emily pulled up a chair next to Omega while Bradley went to get a doctor. To Emily, it seemed to take forever before the doctor and a nurse arrived, but Bradley did not come.. Omega's eyes snapped open and he looked frantically around at the surprised group around him.  
"What am I doing here?" he asked as he started to get up warily.  
"Stay down," the doctor ordered as he gently shoved Omega down. "You're injured."  
"I'm fine," Omega said as he shoved the doctor's hand away and got up. "See? I'm standing, so leave me alone."  
"You're not serious, are you?" the nurse asked as Omega started to walk away.  
"Dead serious," Omega said as Emily followed behind him.  
"I see someone who is injured," the doctor said.  
"Whatev's, doc," Omega said as he left the room.  
"Are you sure you're okay, Omega?" Emily asked, disregarding the stares she was getting from the people passing her.  
"I'm okay," Omega said. "I've got someone I need to see."  
Omega went to the middle level of the building and came up to the receptionist, careful to slick his hair over. "Hey, sweet one, where can I find Roy Mustang? The Fuhrer wants me to serve him."  
The receptionist giggled and said, "Do you have ID?" Omega quickly pulled out his ID card and showed it to the receptionist. "All right. He's just down the hall and to the left. See you later, sweetheart."  
"Thanks," Omega said as he pocketed the ID card and followed the receptionist's instructions. "Stick close to me, Emily."  
"Okay," Emily said as she walked beside him.  
Omega knocked on the door at the location that the receptionist said and waited.  
"Come in," a man said and Omega opened the door.  
"Are you Lieutenant Colonel Mustang?" Omega asked as he and Emily entered the room.  
The man stared at them over some papers that he had in his hands. "Yes, and who are you?" Mustang asked. Omega showed Mustang his card and Mustang said, "Omega, eh? So you're the one that we rescued that day?" Omega nodded. "You've been missing for three months. Can you explain where you've been?"  
"It's an interesting story... Long, but interesting," Omega said.  
"Do tell," Mustang said as he interlocked his hands and set them on the table. "But first, where's Korsabad?"  
"I'll be back with him. Just take care of Emily for me, okay?" Omega said. "Give me a second to retrieve him."  
Omega stepped to the side as Emily walked over next to Mustang and Omega opened a portal, making Mustang stand up and open his mouth, but Omega was already in the portal and gone.  
"Oy, Warlord!" Omega shouted as he arrived into the training hall. "Roy Mustang needs us."Warlord looked over and sighed. "Fine," he said as he walked into the portal with Omega back to Roy Mustang's office.  
"That's quite a talent, Omega," Roy said as he settled back into his chair.  
"Here's Korsabad, as you asked, Mustang," Omega said.  
Mustang looked over Korsabad curiously. "Leave us, Omega."  
"Yes, sir," Omega said as he and Emily left.  
Roy Mustang stood up and walked around Korsabad before standing behind his desk.  
"So... Korsabad... can you explain how you became this mix of animals coupled with machinery?" Mustang asked.  
"Quiet," Warlord growled. "Why do you need my help?"  
"We need some more influence here, so we're recruiting people who passed the test to become one of the military or police."  
"So you want me to be one of your military-dogs?" Warlord asked as he crossed his arms.  
"Call it what you want. I just want to know if you're in or out," Roy Mustang asked as he settled himself in his chair.  
"Are you okay?" Emily asked as she and Omega sat eating food in the cafeteria, Omega being strangely quiet. Omega sighed.  
"It's just that people think of you as something like vermin. It sickens me that you have to ignore them," Omega said.  
"Well..." Emily paused for a second, her gaze drifting down. "I do feel unwanted, but you are someone worth being with, you know," she finally said as her gaze lifted and she smiled.  
"You finished?" Omega asked and Emily nodded.  
They made their way back to the halls, a man shoving to get through the door, pushing Emily fall to the floor.  
"Worthless animal," the man spat.  
"Take. That. Back," Omega said as he held his pistol to the man's head.  
"Please, Omega. Don't," Emily pleaded as she got up and clutched Omega's arm. "Even if he treats me like that."  
"Why are you with her? Why not with your own kind?" the man growled, staring angrily at Omega.  
"Be quiet!" Omega yelled as a crowd started to gather.  
"You would treat her like that even if she was a repulsive animal," the man said grimly. "Which she is."  
"I SAID BE QUIET!" Omega yelled as he cocked his gun.  
"Stop, Omega!" Emily pleaded as she tugged at his arm.  
"Listen to the creature, kid," the man said.  
Omega's arm fell and he uncocked the gun. "You're not worth killing."  
"I don't have time for you," the man said as he turned around.  
"But I won't let you go!" Omega yelled as he spun the man around and hit him across the face with the butt of the pistol.  
The man stumbled backwards and wiped his face on his sleeve.  
"Didn't know you had that kind of anger in you," the man said as he surveyed Omega.  
"You hurt her, you hurt me. If you do anything to her again, I will kill you," Omega growled.  
"Not if I kill you first!" the man yelled as he flung himself at Omega, his fists readied at his sides.  
Omega calmly stood his ground and caught both of the man's fists, staring into the man's eyes angrily as the man strained to push Omega down.  
"That all you got?" Omega asked.  
Omega brought his knee into the man's stomach and flung the man to the ground behind him, the red tendrils gradually making their way across his eyes.  
"Then watch her die!" the man yelled as he drew his pistol and pointed it at Emily.  
"Seriously?" Omega asked as he appeared in front of the man and wrenched the gun from his grasp. "I would say it's the other way around," he said as he pointed the gun at the man's head.  
"H-hey, man... it's all cool, right?" the man said as he crawled backwards. "Nothing personal, you know?"  
"It was personal to me," Omega growled, his eyes completely red.  
"Please, Omega..." Emily pleaded as she came up softly and hugged him. "Don't. I don't want to lose the Omega that I love."  
Omega lowered the gun and let it hang limply to his side.  
"Don't threaten her again," Omega growled as he turned away and pushed through the crowd towards the military building, the red fading from his eyes. "Let's go, Emily."  
Emily sighed with relief as Omega came up to the receptionist in the military building.  
"I want to speak to Mustang again," Omega said.  
The lady briefly checked a paper before she said, "Yes, he's available."  
"Thank you," Omega said as he left.  
Omega walked down the hallway and blinked as a living suit of armor and a blond teenager stood in front of him. "Who are you two?" Omega asked as he readied his pistol.  
"Why do you want to know?" the blond teenager asked as he worked his arm, the faint sound of machinery coming from it.  
"Just answer me before I kill you," Omega snarled.  
The blonde boy sighed. "Alright, alright. Sheesh. No need to get violent. The name's Edward and this is my younger brother, Alphonse."  
The suit of armor nodded. "But who are you?"  
Omega relaxed slightly. "This is Emily and I'm Omega."  
Edward nodded. "All right. You need to speak with Mustang?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then allow us to take our leave," Edward said as he bowed. "By the way, do you know alchemy?"  
"I've never used it before, but I'm interested," Omega said as Edward and Alphonse walked past him.  
"You should learn it. It's a handy skill," Alphonse said.  
Omega walked into Mustang's office, Warlord still in the room and sitting on a chair.  
"So what is it?" Omega asked.  
"What is what?" Roy Mustang asked.  
"Our missions," Omega said.  
"Well, we've been after a man with a scar across his face that wears sunglasses," Mustang said as he put a folder in front of Omega. "His name's Scar. I hope you can catch him."  
Omega nodded. "I'll catch him," Omega said as he looked over Scar's file.  
"We can probably get information from the local gangsters," Omega said as he, Emily, and Warlord left.  
Omega's hand was on his pistol as they entered a dark alley that seemed to be empty. Gangs would probably hang around places like here, but these places weren't good for maneuvering.  
"Emily, you have Blue Violet?" Omega whispered midway down the alley. He waited before turning around. "Emily!" he yelled and charged towards a group that had their weapons trained on Emily.  
"Get him, boys!" one of the people exclaimed. "Leave this one alone."  
The other gang members turned and fired a volley into Omega, one sinking into his head. Omega stopped suddenly and pulled the bullet from his forehead, chuckling as the hole resealed and as he tossed the bullet in the air.  
"Missed," Omega said before he dug a knife into one of the grunts and shooting another.  
The one that looked like the leader backed away, dragging Emily with him as the grunts formed a human wall. Omega plunged into the midst of them, taking them out quickly.  
"Omega!" Emily screamed as Omega finished off the last one.  
Omega turned around, his gun resting limply by his side.  
"Just let me go and the girl doesn't get hurt," the leader said calmly as he held his gun to Emily's head.  
"When pigs fly," Omega muttered as he raised his arm and fired.  
The leader fell to the ground, his gun clanking as it hit the floor. Emily fell to her knees and started to sob as Omega knelt down next to her and tried to sooth her.  
"Get into less trouble, Omega," Warlord said as he leaned against a wall.  
"Be quiet, Warlord!" Omega yelled, standing up suddenly and facing Warlord. "You. Did. Nothing!"  
Omega helped Emily up and left the alley, leaving Warlord standing alone in the alley.


	9. Kidnapped?

Chapter 9  
Omega looked around Roy Mustang's room grimly. Blood, paper, furniture tossed around, bullets. He sifted through the books and papers while Emily rearranged the furniture.  
"Military records," Omega said shortly as he held up some papers.  
"I wonder what happened in here," Emily said as she looked around the room, unsure of what to do that would be useful.  
"It says here that an Ishbal War happened because a soldier of ours shot an Ishbalan child," Omega said. "I guess this military has bad habits. This could be one of them."  
Emily nodded. "It's possible, but... why would they shoot a child?"  
"I don't have a clue, but whoever did it won't get any sympathy from me," Omega growled as he set the book on Mustang's desk.  
"H-help," someone moaned.  
Omega spun around, pulling out his pistol and slowly making his way to the door.  
"Emily, can you give me Blue Violet? It's a special gun and I may need its power sometime," Omega said.  
"Oh... sure," Emily said as they swapped guns.  
Omega slowly stepped out of the room and pointed his gun at the head of someone who was slowly crawling out the door.  
"Identification, soldier," Omega ordered.  
The person, a girl, stared at Omega with a half-crazed look. Omega quickly ran over to her and analyzed her.  
"They took him," the girl gasped.  
"They took who?" Omega asked, but he had a very good idea of who she was talking about.  
"Mustang. They took Mustang," the girl said as she tried to get up.  
"No, no, no," Omega said quickly as he forced her into a sitting position. "What's your name and rank?"  
"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," the girl said as she clutched her leg.  
"All right," Omega said calmly. "Emily, go get a medic. Now, Riza. Who took Mustang?"  
"They took him." Riza took a quick breath as Emily left. "The humonculi."  
"You stay here," Omega said as he got up and readied Blue Violet. "If they're still here, we're in trouble."  
"Maybe, maybe not," someone said from a dark corridor. "Maybe... there's more dangerous monkeys than you originally thought."  
Omega spun around the corner and aimed, trying to pierce through the darkness to identify the target.  
"Show yourself!" Omega snapped.  
"Then come and get me, boy!" a man yelled as he rammed Omega into the wall.  
Omega stumbled, his vision blurry and uncoordinated.  
"Bow down to the monkeys!" the man howled as Omega blindly shot and as the man's fist connected with Omega's skull, flinging Omega back into the wall.  
"Enough with the stupid monkeys!" Omega yelled, his senses returning.  
"I only said it..." The man groaned as Omega kicked the man in the stomach. "Twice!"  
"You're not going to say it again!" Omega yelled as he grabbed the man's collar and flung the man over Omega's back. "'Cause you'll be dead!"  
"Never! The monkeys will rule!" the man yelled as he tackled Omega and started to hack at Omega's face with his fingernails.  
"Stop it!" Omega yelled as he grabbed the man's wrists and quickly spun around from under the man till he was on top of him. "Now tell me what you're doing!" Omega yelled as he twisted the man's arm.  
"The monkeys! The monkeys!" the man screamed as he desperately tried to claw Omega's hand away.  
"ENOUGH OF THE MONKEYS!" Omega yelled as he snatched Blue Violet up and shot the man.  
"Comrade down!" more people howled as they poured down the halls.  
"Blast!" Omega said as he ran back to Riza, now with Emily by her side. "Emily! More of them are here! Grab Riza and go!"  
"What about you?" Emily asked, whimpering slightly.  
"I can take care of some insane maniacs," Omega said as he pulled out a scythe that was attached to his belt. He had forgotten about that one.  
Emily dragged Riza out of the building into the cool night air as Omega stayed inside, the doors closing behind him.  
"Probably bullet-proof since this is a military organization," Omega muttered as the people tumbled over the railings and towards him. He smirked. "Now this is where the fun begins! No mercy!"  
He dashed into the midst of the crowd, hacking them with relatively simple moves until all of them lay dead on the ground. He unlocked the doors and walked out back to Emily and Riza.  
"What in the world is wrong with those people," Omega muttered.  
"Omega!" Riza exclaimed, clutching at his collar and dragging him down next to her. "Find Mustang!"  
"Riza? Stay with me!" Omega ordered, but Riza soon slipped into unconsciousness.  
Omega groaned and picked her up. He walked into the building, Emily following a little warily.  
"Omega? Why are we going back in?" she asked.  
"I want answers," Omega growled. "The ones inside the building are insane, but the people outside are fine as far as I can tell. I want to find out what's making them act this way."  
Omega set Riza down and looked out a nearby window, resting his arm on the frame.  
"This just gets better and better," he groaned quietly.


	10. Hero or Avenger?

"You didn't think that I'd leave you alone, did you?" Omega sighed and turned away from the window, fingering Blue Violet as his gaze met Warlord's. "What's it about this time, Warlord?" Omega asked.

"As if you didn't know..." Warlord growled. "I want revenge on you for taking the stone for yourself. As incentive..." Warlord grabbed a bloodied Mustang from a nearby corner and threw him to the ground. "Here's Mustang." "What did you do?" Omega snarled.

Warlord shrugged casually with a malicious grin. "Just a test stone. No change in form, but the power was nice. If I can eliminate you, then they will have less work on their hands and work on the stone." "They?" Omega asked.

"Information is too complex for an idiot like you," Warlord said as he kicked Mustang away. "So what'll it be? Mustang? Or the Stone?" "You know I can best you," Omega growled. "Wait, I thought you guys were friends," Emily said. "You thought that I was friends with HIM?" Warlord shouted as he pointed at Omega.

"You're as much of an idiot as he is!" "You..." Omega paused, pointing his finger at Warlord. "You became hunter in our world..." Omega said, snarling at Warlord. "Yes. I did," Warlord said, taking a step closer.

"But I signed up myself," he said as a knife extended from underneath his shirt sleeve. "So you still have it," Omega said, a little lament entering his voice. "Regret the memories of how we met?" Warlord chuckled.

"Or is it when your parents died?" "Quiet, Korsabad, if I can even call you that anymore! You're not him! You're just a shell!" Omega yelled, his scythe activating.

"Be careful of what you say or you might die like the one that killed my parents!" "Really?" Warlord scoffed.

"Because HE killed your parents. Are you sure that you can kill me?" "Quiet!" Omega yelled as Warlord burst into a maniacal laugh.

"I WILL END YOU!" "No! Omega! Don't! He's not worth it!" Emily pleaded, clutching onto Omega's arm. "Stay out of this, Emily!" Omega said as he pushed her away. "Once I kill you, Emily's next!" Warlord said, a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

Omega put his scythe back and extended some blades that came from his arms. "You haven't learned since I beat you in that alley," Omega said in a low growl as he stepped confidently towards Warlord.

"This will end in your death. Emily won't see any harm." Warlord laughed as he unsheathed his sword.

"Prepare yourself, little guy. I don't want to hurt you. As such..." Warlord snapped his fingers and waited. Omega caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and tracked it as they rushed towards him.

"Omega!" Emily shouted as she pulled a ring onto her finger.

"The humonculi!" "I see em'!" Omega said as he stabbed one, Gluttony, with his blade and kicked him away. It didn't take long for blasts of light to knock the others away. "Thanks, Emily," Omega said as Warlord groaned in frustration. "Useless things!" Warlord bellowed as he took large steps toward Omega.

Warlord took a large swing which Omega avoided, but a deep wound dug into him anyway, making Omega collapse to his knees.

"How?" he asked as he clutched his stomach. "How did...?" "You didn't know that I had psychic powers, did you?" Korsabad sneered as he laid the cold blade of his sword on Omega's neck.

"Hadn't a clue," Omega said as Korsabad drew the blade back. "Then die!" Korsabad yelled as the blade swung.

Omega toppled to the side at the last second and swept Korsabad's legs out from under him before driving a blade into Korsabad's side, Korsabad dropping to the ground with an exclamation of pain.

"Omega!" Emily said as she rushed to his side. "We need to go!" "Must... finish... him..." Omega said as Korsabad's wound started to heal.

"Do that later!" Emily said as the landscape started to warp around them. "Just don't die..." she pleaded. She dragged Omega into a house that they had appeared next to and put him on a bed that was unoccupied. "Emily," Omega said as blood dribbled from his mouth.

"If I die..." "Don't think about it! You're not going to die!" Emily said as she bound up the wound in his stomach.

"I love you," Omega said, locking eyes with her. Emily sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks, pausing in her work for a second as she smiled sweetly. "I love you too. Just don't leave me..." Omega nodded, trying to return a smile.

"Everything will be all right. You're too precious to lose," Omega said, his head gradually turning to the side as he lost consciousness.

Omega was vaguely aware of the sunlight filtering through a window as he slowly awoke. He looked to the side to see Emily sitting in a chair, asleep. Slowly, he crawled out of bed, managing to keep his balance on the floor just barely. "Omega?" Emily asked as she awoke.

"Stay in bed." "I'm fine, Emily. I just need to walk around," Omega said. "But your injuries are really bad," Emily said as she got up and tried to gently lead Omega back to bed.

"Normally humans die with an injury like that." "I have the Stone to thank," Omega said casually, chuckling slightly. Emily smiled and stood up on her toes to kiss Omega on the cheek.

"If you need anything, just ask," Emily said as she walked into the kitchen. Omega chuckled and rested on the doorframe that lead into the kitchen. "You know better than to let me have my will," Omega said.

"Yeah. That's true. You're liable to disobey me," Emily said as she started to make breakfast. "I guess normally I wouldn't obey people, but I would do anything for you. No questions asked," Omega said as he grinned.

"You would?" Emily asked, turning to look at Omega. "Anything you want," Omega said as he moved in and started to stroke her hair slowly. "Aww... Omega, that's so..." Emily began before explosions rocked the house, Omega tumbling to the ground.

"Stay here, Emily!" Omega ordered. "Second thought. Get out of here!" "Omega! You're hurt too bad to do anything!" Emily pleaded.

Omega got to his feet and looked out a window as explosions shook the house and strange creatures started to flood the streets.

"I'm a soldier. I've gotta be out there," Omega said as he ran towards the door that some creatures started to crowd around. He bashed the door down, flinging the creatures back.

He pulled out his scythe and killed them as they lay on the ground, making his way towards Gluttony as Gluttony fought someone. Omega looked up towards a building to see Emily there, raining down shots against the creatures.

"Eh. I guess she's safe to an extent," Omega said as he brought down another opponent. Omega dashed towards Gluttony and rammed him to the side, freeing the man that Gluttony was fighting with. "Who are you?" the man asked. "Omega.

Get away from here to safety and I'll hold them off," Omega said as he watched more creatures' movements. "You're a state alchemist?" the man asked. "Soldier," Omega said as he looked over the creatures' every movement. "Your name?" "Scar," the man said as he removed the dark glasses that covered his eyes. Omega kept his composure, but the tone in his voice betrayed him.

"Scar?" The creatures converged on Omega, but were no match for his battle prowess as he wove in and out through their ranks, taking them out quickly. Slowly, Gluttony got up and threw himself at Scar.

"Aw, why don't ya..." Omega began as he flung himself in front of Scar and made a long slash across Gluttony's body, Gluttony tumbling limply to the ground at Scar's feet. "So I'm a criminal and yet you save me?" Scar asked smugly.

"Yeah." "You're different than the ones I am supposed to kill for god," Scar said as Omega took down some more creatures. The fighting seemed to be growing less heated as marines moved in, helicopters taking down large groups of the creatures.

"Really?" Omega said sarcastically to Scar before embracing Emily, chuckling.

"Thought I told you to get out of here." Emily giggled.

"Couldn't leave you alone, could I? Besides... you're supposed to obey me." Omega chuckled.

"Yeah... Sorry. I just gotta save others, you know?" Emily giggled again and said, "I understand." "You remind me of someone I used to know," Scar told Omega as he left. "That is the reason I spare you." "Aw, come on!" Envy cried as he appeared in front of Omega.

"Scar, the wanted criminal, and he doesn't even make a slice at you!" "Stay next to me, Emily," Omega said.

"They can't hurt you. I won't let them." "Just wait!" Envy said as he drew a sword and started to swing it around in a fancy show.

"I'll show you!" Omega easily tackled Envy and picked him up by the hair.

"Really? Maybe if you had payed more attention to keeping a defensive stance, I wouldn't have gotten you this easily.

Why the attack?" "Not telling!" Envy exclaimed, wincing as Omega shook him by the hair.

"TELL ME!" "Okay, okay! We're sacrificing them to make another Philosopher's Stone! You're too late to stop us!" Envy cried.

"You are not going to kill any more innocent lives," Omega said as he drew his scythe closer to Envy's neck.

"You think you can beat me? How pathetic," Envy taunted.

"Says the one that's being held by his hair," Omega retorted.

"Careful, Omega," Emily said. "Don't need to be for a thing like this," Omega said as he threw Envy to the ground.

"Thank you," Envy said before emitting a piercing whistle.

Creatures flooded the streets, overwhelming the marines now that their air support was on the ground.

"Omega!" Emily screamed. "Stay back, Emily!" Omega said as he sidestepped a man's assault.

Omega quickly multiplied and surrounded the man, lashing out in attacks before kicking the guy to the ground, Omega's duplicates fading back until it was just him. "Who are you?" Omega growled.

"The name doesn't matter!" the man rasped as he shakily stood up.

"What does matter is what I am!" A blue shadow enveloped the man, two red dots forming where the man's eyes where.

"What is it with these guys?" Omega muttered as he lashed out at the shadow.

His blade cut right through and he glanced over his shoulder only to find that the shadow had faded to reveal the man, his skin now blue and his eyes glowing red. "Aw, you've got to be kidding me!" Omega exclaimed.

"Oy! You! Gluttony and you other guys!" Envy yelled. "Kill Greed! Dante wants him dead!" "You're after HIM?" Omega shouted.

Envy snorted as Gluttony, himself, and other creatures began to close around Greed and Omega.

"No! We don't give a beeswax about this city." "Really?" Omega asked, giving Envy a disbelieving look.

"Like your granny's aunt," Envy said as he drew his sword in a defensive manner.

Omega lunged at Envy and spun around Envy's blade as Envy thrust it at him, slamming his arm-blades into Envy's back.

"Sneaky!" Envy said as he jumped forward. "Let's see how well you compare with– oop!" Envy tumbled to the ground, his sword clattering uselessly on the ground.

"Keep it going, boss!" some of the creatures said as they lifted Envy back up and put the sword in his hand.

"Snotty twerp," Omega said as Envy readied himself again.

"SNOTTY?" Envy yelled. "I'll show you!" he yelled as he grabbed a gun from one of the creatures and fired it at Omega.

Omega easily blocked the shots and kicked Envy back down to the ground, thrusting his blades through the creatures as he kept his momentum.

"You're pathetic," Omega said as Envy lost consciousness.

"And weak." "Leave him alone," a voice rasped.

"Greed?" Omega asked as a fog started to come closer and the creature's dispersed, noting Greed's disappearance.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" "It's not Greed," the voice said, coming closer. Omega gazed closer into the fog as it encircled him.

"Mustang? Is that you?" Mustang lifted his head, an eery red light coming from his eyes.

"Look out." Omega jumped out of the way, a split second before Warlord's sword smashed into the spot that Omega was standing on.

"Omega. You. Have. Lost," Warlord growled as he pulled the sword back out of the ground.

"This battle will be different, Warlord," Omega snarled. "I won't let you harm anyone." Emily jumped to Omega's side, wielding a pistol.

"I'm with you, Omega," she said firmly. Omega suppressed a sigh as he walked towards Warlord.

"Pawns... they're only useful when they reach the end. Otherwise," Warlord paused, savoring the moment with a bloodthirsty smile, "they're just something to be used." Warlord grabbed his sword by the tip of the handle and flung it into the air, the blade whistling as it flew. "Emily!" Omega shouted as he threw himself in between her and the blade.

"It's my turn to save you, Omega," Emily's words spoke hauntingly as Emily shoved Omega to the side.

"Emily! No!" Omega said as Emily stumbled back from the blow of the sword, the blade protruding from her side down to the hilt.

"And the pawn falls!" Warlord shouted as he burst into a loud laugh. "Emily," Omega said as he slowly took the sword out of Emily, steadily easing her to the ground.

"Please. No..." Omega closed his eyes, disregarding Warlord for the second, futilely using his chi to heal her wounds.

"No..." he said, giving up the struggle for her life.

"I... I can't... There's nothing..." "Yes! Mourn for her, Omega! Drown in your despair!" Warlord exulted.

Omega set his face sternly. "You're wrong, Warlord," he whispered. "Omega... what're you going to do?" Emily asked as she winced in pain.

"My immortality. I'll sacrifice it," Omega said, preparing the sequence to give it to Emily. "Keep it," Emily whispered, trying to smile.

"Keep yourself alive." Omega got up and quickly sketched out a circle around Emily, Warlord steadily drawing closer.

"There's nothing you can do, Omega," Warlord said as he drew a dagger. "She's dying." Omega drew a small pocket knife as he completed the circle and knelt down next to Emily. "Hang in there," he whispered, driving his knife through his left arm.

"You'll be fine." Omega quickly pulled the blade out and caught Warlord's arm as it came down, Warlord's dagger held in a position to kill Omega instantly.

Warlord groaned as Omega slowly pushed the blade away. "Leave. Me. Alone!" Omega said.

Omega kneed Warlord in the stomach before stabbing him in the chest, kicking him away as Warlord groaned.

Omega sprinkled blood on the circle quickly as Mustang drew nearer. "What do you plan to do?" Mustang rasped.

"How can you save a dying person?" "You don't..." Emily stopped as she cried out in pain.

"Stay with me, Emily!" Omega shouted as his form started to glow. "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you!" "Die, boy!" Mustang yelled as he jumped at Omega. The light that had form around Omega exploded, pushing Mustang to the ground

. Gradually, the light faded, revealing Omega, sagging as he stood. "I thought..." Omega said as he fell to his knees.

"I was stronger... Am I not strong enough to handle this?" "Why did you do this?" Emily asked as she helped him stand up, her wound covered.

"There was no other way. Your wound was fatal," Omega groaned. "How pathetic.

You save Emily only to die," Warlord said as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Now Emily is helpless." "Run, Emily," Omega whispered as he drew his scythe. "I can manage." "Who'll defend her now?" Warlord sneered.

"Quiet, Warlord!" Omega yelled as he shot at Warlord with Blue Violet multiple times.

Warlord dodged effortlessly, a grin slowly growing on his face. "You're pathetic." "Just go, Emily. I can handle this," Omega said.

Emily took a step away, but shook her head. "Go!" Omega bellowed, forcing her into a run. "She won't get very far without you, boy!" Mustang said as he drew closer. "Get a hold of yourself, Mustang!" Omega said.

Mustang chuckled darkly. "I am what I am. There is no revision to be made. Watch her die without your aid." Omega threw himself in front of where Emily was heading as fireballs engulfed him.

A howl of pain escaped his throat as he fell limply to the ground, Emily skidding to a halt.

"You can't do this alone, Omega!" Emily shouted as she ran towards Omega.

"Emily, no!" Omega yelled, forcing himself to stand again.

"Feeling weak, little brother?" Warlord taunted as he appeared next to Omega and shoved him to the ground, Warlord wielding his sword again in his other hand. "I won't leave you alone, Omega!" Emily said as she helped him up.

"You'll just be a pawn in their hands," Omega said as he shoved Emily behind him, gripping his scythe defensively.

"Leave us!" "Brave, but that won't save you," Warlord said as he cut Omega down to the ground and seized Emily by the throat.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Omega yelled as he rose and pierced Warlord's stomach with his scythe.

Warlord bent over backwards from the pain and dropped Emily.

Omega's reflexes were too slow to avoid Warlord's elbow as he regained control.

"Move, Warlord!" Mustang bellowed. "With pleasure!" Warlord said before disappearing.

Omega spun around as a gigantic fireball roared towards him and engulfed him, the only sound coming from his scythe falling to the ground.

"Omega!" Emily screamed as Omega's burnt body finally emerged from the flame.

"I'm coming!" "Get the girl!" Warlord yelled as he started tending to the wound from Omega.

Mustang nodded and started to run towards Emily as Emily reached Omega.

Emily quickly went through the command for teleporting and groaned.

"No mana," she whispered as she picked Omega up and started to run towards a crushed building that was right around the corner.

She quickly hid in it, burying herself and Omega as deep in the rubble as she dared.

Mustang looked down the street, slowly scanning it. Emily waited, trying to quiet her breath as Mustang carefully inspected the ruined building.

"Mustang! Where is she?" Warlord yelled. "She's not here! She disappeared!" Mustang called back.

"They won't get far anyway. Let's return back to base." Emily steadily breathed more easily after they left.

She sighed in relief and turned her attention back to Omega. He was breathing, at least, but there was a lot of damage.

"Stay alive, Omega," she pleaded.


	11. Showdown

"Man..." Omega said quietly as a blond-haired man lay on the ground, wounds all over his body, barely able to stand.  
Omega analyzed the situation. Envy had Alphonse and Emily... Emily... Omega started to walk towards Envy, his scythe activated, but was soon pushed out of the way by Edward as Edward tried to fight off Gluttony. Omega regained his balanced and looked around dazedly. Was this actually real?  
"Pathetic, Zero," a guy said as he lifted another person wielding a katana from up off the ground.  
"You'll pay for this, Tom," the one named Zero spat as he wiped blood off his face.  
Tom chuckled darkly. "No. Let's watch you die slowly," Tom said as he pulled out a knife and placed it on Zero's neck.  
Omega woke with a start and started to struggle as he looked around.  
"Where am I?" Omega asked and jumped when he felt a touch on his shoulder.  
"Shhh," Emily said as she made him relax. "Don't panic. We're trapped under a crushed building. Be quiet or we'll get caught."  
"I... lost?" Omega asked as Emily handed him Blue Violet. Emily nodded grimly. "That's weird..."  
Emily giggled slightly. "Never lost before?"  
Omega hesitated and shook his head. "Nope."  
"WHERE IS HE?" Warlord shouted outside as creatures started to search through the buildings nearby.  
Omega got up suddenly as a blue light enveloped him.  
"Stay close to me, Emily," Omega whispered as he held her hand tightly.  
All at once, the blue light disappeared, revealing a house alone in a small forest.  
"What the duce? What is this place?" Omega said as he walked towards the building, staring at a painting in front of the main building's roof, showing automail. Omega nodded as Edward, the blond kid, along with his companion. "Maybe they're here...?" Omega said quietly before turning to Emily and saying, "Let's go."  
"Okay," Emily said quietly as she walked towards Omega. "What were you thinking about?"  
"Nothing," Omega said as he pressed a doorbell, raising an eyebrow as a voice immediately answered.  
"Who is it?" a female voice asked.  
"Do Edward or Alphonse Elric live here?" Omega asked.  
"DID YOU JUST SAY ELRIC?" the person half-screamed hysterically. "WHO ARE YOU?"  
"Just calm down," Omega said through the door. "I'm Omega and my friend's name is Emily."  
"Maid! Who's at the door?" another woman shouted.  
Omega raised his eyebrow again as a body hit the ground on the inside and the door opened to reveal a woman dressed in a bathrobe.  
"Um, I'm..." Omega began.  
"YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY SLEEP!" the woman snapped. "HOW DARE YOU AWAKEN THE PUREBLOOD PRINCESS LOST!"  
Omega backed away slightly and bowed, Emily following his gesture. "I'm s..."  
The woman grabbed Omega roughly by his collar and dragged him towards her, her face almost touching his.  
"You'll be punished!" she snarled.  
"I'm sorry!" Omega said quickly, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. Could you forgive us?"  
"It depends on how well you face your punishment," Lost said coldly.  
Omega turned his head and snarled as Warlord and small band of creatures following him appeared into view.  
"I'll have to deal with the punishment later!" Omega pleaded as Lost's gaze followed his.  
"I can see why," Lost said, letting go of him. "Friend of yours?" she sneered.  
"Not really," Omega said as he walked towards Warlord, activating his scythe.  
"You can't run, Omega," Warlord said darkly with a chuckle as he drew his sword. "Now come here!"  
Omega broke into a run, snarling as Warlord held his blade in a defensive stance. Omega teleported in front of Warlord, barely bringing his scythe up just in time to block Warlord's swinging blade.  
"So predictable," Warlord said, grinning while pushing against Omega's scythe. "That all you got?"  
"I've got more than that," Omega said and jumped out of the way, nimbly avoiding Warlord's blade as it swung around. "Like this!" Omega yelled as he sprang back and kicked Warlord to the ground.  
"This is over, Omega!" Warlord yelled as he jumped up and pointed his sword at Omega.  
"And to think we were ever friends," Omega said coldly.  
"YOU SAVED ME, THEN WE BECAME FRIENDS! BUDDIES, EVEN!" Warlord yelled.  
"I remember that," Omega said as he watched Warlord start to circle around him. "And I regret it."  
"Then lets do this!" Warlord bellowed as he ran towards Omega as Omega prepared for a counter attack.  
Omega grunted as Warlord lunged and tackled Omega to the ground, Omega's scythe rattling away from his grip.  
"You're forgetful," Omega said before disappearing and reappearing behind Warlord.  
"And you're weak!" Warlord yelled as he swung wildly at Omega, Omega dodging to the side with every swipe.  
At the last attack, Omega rolled within reach of his scythe and lashed out at Warlord with it, cutting deeply into Warlord's back. Omega quickly swept around Warlord as Warlord bent over backwards with the pain and dug his scythe into Warlord's stomach. Warlord double over and grunted, gasping slightly as Omega twisted his scythe.  
"Hmm, Omega would make a good servant," Lost said, touching her chin thoughtfully.  
"He's not a slave!" Emily exclaimed, looking up at Lost defiantly. "Princess or not, Omega wouldn't serve the likes of you!"  
"You insolent little...!" Lost yelled.  
"Omega will never be your slave!" Emily shouted and stuck out her tongue.  
"Then you will be mine, brat!" Lost yelled as purple energy swirled around Emily's ankles and wrists, restraining movement.  
"Omega!" Emily yelled as she tried to get away from Lost.  
Omega dodged a strike from Warlord and hit him with the blunt end of his scythe, making Warlord stumble, just in time to see Lost grab Emily and bite her neck.  
"I'm coming, Emily!" Omega yelled as he ran towards Lost and struck at her, barely missing her as she jumped back. Omega fired several shots with Blue Violet at Lost, Lost moving too quickly to be hit.  
"What are you?" Omega muttered darkly as he glared at Lost with a feral persistence.  
Lost burst into a light laugh and shook her head. "My dear, dear boy," she said with a cruel smile. "I'm a vampire princess."  
"FIEND!" Omega yelled as he fired at her and slashed wildly with his scythe.  
"Shhhh, your little friend is in danger," Lost said mockingly as she avoided every attack. "Once it becomes dark, she will turn into a vampire of class E. I am Lost, a pureblood vampire!"  
"No!" Omega yelled, his attacks becoming more furious, but none of them connecting with Lost.  
"Let's go!" Warlord bellowed, grabbing Omega's attention as one creature of Warlord's army picked up Emily.  
"No one touches her!" Omega yelled as he shot the creature in the back and grabbed Emily from its grip as it fell.  
"Stop him!" Warlord yelled as Omega ran away from them.  
"And you are?" Lost said with a huff as she crossed her arms.  
"None of your business," Warlord growled as he turned away from her.  
"EVERYTHING IS MY BUSINESS!" Lost yelled, standing to her full height, making Warlord spin around to face her, his blade held defensively.  
"I'm Warlord, the War Machine," Warlord said calmly, gazing steadily at Lost.  
They held the gaze, neither one looking away lest the other would strike them in the back. Finally, Warlord grunted and sheathed his sword.  
"I don't have time for you," he growled.  
"Mutual," Lost said before entering her house and slamming the door.  
Warlord spun around and broke into a dash, silently cursing under his breath as Omega shot down Warlord's minions.  
"Where does he get these guys?" Omega muttered as he shot another minion in the chest while still running.  
Omega spun around to give a final burst of speed, almost stumbling from the surprise as he entered a blue portal that closed immediately behind him. He slowed his pace to a walk, breathing slightly heavier than normal. He continued walking through, periodically making sure that Emily was still breathing. He stopped as he reached what seemed to be a dead end and looked over doesn't make sense," he said as he touched the wall.  
He started slightly as his hand went partially through, but pushed the rest of the way through to reveal him in the presence of Fuhrer King Bradley, Envy, Gluttony, and Lust.  
"You..." he growled, laying Emily down on the ground and pulling out his scythe.  
"Private Omega," Fuhrer said piteously as he shook his head at Omega. "Still in the same state as when I found you in that pathetic human world, am I correct?"  
"How could you?" Omega growled until it accentuated to a full shout. "You betrayed your country! You sacrificed innocent lives!"  
"Human lives are worthless," Fuhrer said calmly as he drew an elegant sword, the hilt made with cold silver plating. "It's only me and my gifted henchmen that matter. Now I can be Fuhrer of the Whole of Central again."  
"No you won't," Omega growled as he lowered his stance and activated his scythe. "One more strike and you're finished."  
"Let's just kill the kid!" Envy exclaimed angrily, leaning forward with his fist clenched.  
"YOU WON'T HARM ANYONE THAT I HOLD DEAR EVER AGAIN!" Omega yelled as large spikes abruptly shot out of the ground, the homunculi dodging with a few scrapes, but ultimately separating from each other.  
"Interesting, Omega," Warlord said as he stepped into view. "But it'll take more than just a few tricks to beat us. Envy! Pride! Kill this whelp."  
"Got it, Warlord!" Envy shouted as his form shifted into Emily.  
"You idiot," Omega snarled, blasting Envy with Blue Violet.  
Envy collapsed weakly to the ground, Pride stopping in its tracks as it looked at its fallen companion.  
"Are you even going to TRY to kill me?" Omega yelled as he teleported behind Fuhrer, ready to cut Fuhrer's head off.  
His strike was in mid-swing as Bradley's foot connected with Omega's anatomy, shoving him backwards, the scythe ripping out of his grasp. Omega fired several shots at Bradley before impacting into the ground, the air being forced out of his lungs.  
"You can't win by yourself, Omega," Warlord chuckled darkly as he walked calmly to Omega, Omega coughing and trying to breath again.  
"That's what you think," Omega rasped as an eery white glow covered him.  
Warlord rushed towards Omega, his sword raised for the killing blow, but was suddenly thrown backwards as explosions fired randomly around Omega. Omega lunged towards Emily and shielded her with his own body, letting the explosions take all of the humonculis' attention. Quickly, he made another portal and lunged through it with Emily, barely missing a slim, blond-haired teenage girl as she ran across his path. The girl shrieked as Omega laid Emily on the ground during his lunge and rolled to his feet, casting an angry glance in the direction the girl had come from.  
"How many of these things does Warlord have?" he muttered, summoning his scythe as more of Warlord's army ran towards him, wielding their own crude weapons. He paused as he looked at their rushing numbers and spun around, grabbing the girl's arm and disappearing with her and Emily.  
He reappeared outside of a medical building, half-expecting Warlord and more of his minions there with him. They, or at least Warlord, seemed to have a knack to be where Omega was. A quick scan around the city's street confirmed the lack of Warlord or any of the humonculi or Fuhrer. He quickly shoved his way through the few people that were gathered around him, ignoring their shocked faces from his sudden appearance. The receptionist behind a desk at the end of the hall raised her eyebrows as she saw Omega almost running towards her.  
"My friend needs medical treatment, fast!" Omega said quickly yet firmly, readjusting Emily on his shoulder.  
"Get her down to the ER. We'll take care of her," the receptionist said, pointing down a hall. "I'll tell them that they've got someone to treat."  
Omega ran down the hall that the nurse pointed to, trying to avoid shoving people, but his fear for Emily made his efforts more frantic than they normally would've been. The blond girl was still clutched in his grasp and still seemed to be half-way hysterical. Understandably so due to Omega's sudden appearance by her.  
"I'll take her," a doctor said quickly as Omega nearly rushed by, standing next to a door.  
"Take good care of her, okay?" Omega pleaded as he handed Emily to the doctor.  
"Haven't lost a patient yet," the doctor said, gently holding Emily and placing her on a gurney. He turned back to Omega and said, "I'm going to have to close this door for operations."  
"That's okay," Omega said, clutching the blond girl tighter as she struggled.  
"And your friend?" the doctor asked, nodding towards the girl.  
"Girlfriend," Omega said quickly, hoping the doctor would buy the ruse.  
"Ah," the doctor said before closing the door.  
Omega exhaled and walked into a quieter part of the hall to a couple of seats lined up against the wall and faced the girl who was still trying to get out of his grip.  
"All right, just calm down," Omega said, adopting a soft tone. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The girl withdrew slightly and Omega loosened his grip. She looked so fragile and familiar. Slowly, he remembered her face. "You're the maid that was with Lost." The girl nodded quickly. "How'd you get away?"  
The girl stopped struggling, but there was still a panicked look in her eyes. She remained quiet for a minute as Omega looked calmly at her downcast face.  
"The big guy had her attention, so I snuck out through a window. Then I just ran," the girl said slowly.  
"Where'd I find you?" Omega asked, sitting down on a chair, letting go of her arm.  
"Not too far from the house," she said, looking at Omega apprehensively. "I don't know exactly how far though."  
"You can sit down, uh..." Omega paused, his gaze becoming inquisitive. "What's your name?"  
"I'm... Winry. Winry Rockbell," the girl said.  
Omega nodded, holding a firm gaze with her. "How'd you get into Lost's service?"  
The girl seemed to freeze for a second and then broke down into tears. Omega nodded slowly and stood up to her side.  
"She threatened my grandma," Winry whimpered. "She was the only person I had left in my family."  
"How'd the others die?" Omega asked.  
Winry shook her head. "Some by fighting wars, others succumbed to disease, still others are unknown. They just disappeared."  
Omega nodded, remembering his own battle prowess, coming to terms with not everyone being as powerful as him and Warlord.  
"You're safe now," Omega said, holding Winry close to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Thank you," Winry said softly. "Do you have a name?"  
"Omega. I have no last name," Omega replied, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought about the stories that he had heard about his own adoption.  
"No last name?" Winry asked, looking up at him, confused.  
"I only remember my first name. My adopted parents never gave me a last name," Omega said, turning around as he heard the door open. His heart sunk as he saw the doctor's sullen expression. Was Emily dead?  
"She'll be all right," the doctor said, making an effort to smile slightly.  
Omega concealed an exhale from the relief. "Don't scare me like that. Can't believe I'm so weak..."  
"Don't put yourself down!" Winry said, looking up at Omega defiantly. "You can't do that to yourself!"  
Omega chuckled as he looked down at her. "Sounds like something Emily would say." He walked over to Emily's side and waited for her to regain consciousness, Winry following behind him.  
"How important is she to you?" Winry asked silently as she looked at Emily.  
Omega chuckled softly and smiled. "I'll always be by her side. I dunno. I guess you could say that I love her."  
"Awwww, that's so cute!" Winry exclaimed, sitting down on a nearby chair with her hands on her knees.  
"You have anyone?" Omega asked.  
"Well... no..." Winry said. "I'm just an automail mechanic."

You'll find someone," Omega said, nodding slightly. Emily groaned and stirred slightly and Omega was instantly hovering over her. "Emily? Are you okay?"  
"A... a little?" Emily said, looking at Omega, seemingly confused. "I'm thirsty though."  
"I'll get you a drink. Just," Omega said, turning to leave.  
"No, wait!" Emily pleaded, raising up from her bed suddenly and Omega rushed back to gently push her back down. "Just stay... please?"  
"Okay. Just don't move." Omega said, bending over her. Omega could feel the small pricks made in his neck and made small nods. So this was the effect of Lost's bite. "I'll always be with you, Emily," Omega said calmly. "Do what you need to."  
Emily pulled away suddenly, her face pale as death as Omega wiped away the blood that was dripping out of the holes in his neck.  
"What... did she do?" Winry asked, her body shaking as she backed into a corner.  
Omega ignored the question and held Emily close to him as she sobbed. "It's okay, Emily. I know," Omega whispered.  
"I-I'm sorry, Omega!" Emily exclaimed. Omega nodded and smiled, silently wondering how fatigue had set in so quickly. His vision was blurry and was tinted red slightly. He let go of Emily and stood up straight. "Omega! Stay with me!" Emily screamed.  
"I won't leave you," Omega said, trying to stay on his feet. "I'm just... sleepy..." he said, collapsing limply to the ground.  
Demons in the night... Omega thought before waking abruptly and lunging at Emily, grabbing her by the throat and mercilessly choking her. Why? he thought, trying to release his grasp with agonizing pain. I'd never do this! Never!  
The whole hospital seemed to fade into darkness, Emily fading away with it. Omega fell to his knees and placed his hand over his eyes. What's going on? The touch of cold metal greeted his other hand and he slowly uncovered his eyes and lifted his other hand to reveal a long sword, styled after the fashion of medieval times. Two dragons formed the hilt, extending into a golden handle. The place slowly revitalized with dull colors that were slightly smeared, only the slaughtered human forms on the ground showing clearly as Omega drove his sword into a woman. This sword? What is it? He jumped across and made brutal strikes against a man, bringing the man down to his knees. Omega grabbed the man and drove the sword through him, Omega's stomach twisting inside of him. What am I?  
Omega's view shifted, revealing his full form as he cast feral glances around himself, his irises a bloody red with black mist armor covering his body, the helmet partially concealing his eyes. This... can't be me... can it?  
Omega lunged at this dark form of himself, hitting a solid wall of nothingness that stood between him and himself. "Come on!" he yelled, hitting the wall as hard as he could, the darker form of himself glancing at him but then just walking off. "Come back here!" Omega yelled, hitting the wall with his fist agonizingly as despair overtook him. He fell uselessly to the ground and shook his head before lashing out to his side at something that couldn't be seen but it was close.  
He grimaced as his hand connected with a sharp edge and jumped up, holding his hand and blinking as the room burst into full colors, dazing him while revealing the hospital room that he was in with Emily still in bed, asleep. He looked over and saw that the lampstand had some faint traces of blood on the corner from Omega's fist. The wall that had stood between him and the stranger turned out to be the wall of the room, which now had some deep dents in it. Which was good. At least Omega wasn't using his full strength.  
Omega shook his head and sighed as the door rattled with knocks. "Come on in," Omega said, the door opening to reveal two teenage boys that looked oddly alike. "You're... twins?" Omega asked, trying his best to cover up the dents in the wall.  
"Yeah! My name is Kaoru and this is Hikaru!" one of the boys exclaimed, the other one reversing the names but otherwise saying the exact same thing. "But I think we got the wrong room..." Kaoru said with a puzzled expression. "Laters, dude!" he exclaimed before the two of them dashed out of the door.  
"That was... unexpected," Omega said as he closed the door. "Also the last unexpected visit that I was thinking of having," he sighed as he sat down on the edge of Emily's bed. He glanced to the side and saw Winry, still in the corner that she had been in before, shivering and holding herself close to maintain warmth. Omega slowly took off his coat as he walked over to her and laid it over her, walking back over to Emily's side.  
Omega looked up as a doctor came through the door. The doctor's eyes widened and he shouted, "What happened to you?"  
Omega blinked, massaging his neck slightly, wondering what the doctor was talking about. He looked at his hand and frowned as dry blood flakes gathered on the palm of his hand. "Oh... I was bitten... by..." Omega stopped and desperately tried to think of something that MIGHT be plausible.  
"By what?" the doctor asked, still panicked, but getting slightly calmer.  
"A woodpecker," Omega replied, keeping his voice calm.  
"Omega?" Emily groaned as she awakened. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing. Just got attacked by a woodpecker as it flew in the window that was open before," Omega said, pointing his thumb to the window to the side of Emily.  
"By... a what?" Emily asked.  
"A woodpecker. Flew in through the window and pecked my neck twice," Omega said, disregarding the doctor for now. "Got it out of here though and closed the window to avoid any more disturbances."  
"Do you need medical assistance?" the doctor asked as Emily got out of bed and sat on the edge of her bed, holding Omega's hand.  
"No, I'll be fine," Omega said, smiling at Emily.  
"I love you," Emily whispered as the doctor shut the door behind him.  
"I have the same feelings for you, my angel," Omega said as he kissed her.  
"So I'm an angel now?" Emily said, almost mischievously.  
"You are the angel who has control over my life," Omega said.  
"And you're my knight who will always be there for me," Emily said, smiling gently.  
"So... where's my sword? Oh, and the shining armor?" Omega said roguishly.  
"Underneath your skin," Emily giggled.


	12. The Battle Begins

Omega picked up a phone that he had in his pocket. Someone was calling him. The caller had no ID, but that never really stopped Omega anyway. Few people knew about this particular phone.  
"Is this Omega speaking?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Omega glanced around, making sure that no one else was around in the room he was standing in. He narrowed his eyes.  
"Who is this?"  
"That is classified information, Omega."  
Omega growled in his throat. "What do you want?" Omega said, walking around in the room all the while.  
"Your allegiance."  
"To whom?" Omega asked, cursing to himself. Strangers asking for his allegiance? Omega groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger.  
"We're a team called 'Alpha Strike', an undercover clan that fights against corruption and, of course, our own personal enemies."  
Omega paused, stopping in his pacing. If they were what they said they were, they'd be fighting King Bradley, and, subsequently, Warlord.  
"What about Warlord the War Machine?" Omega asked quietly.  
"Yes, we do since he is an extension of Fuhrer King Bradley. Are you against him?"  
Omega rested his arm on the frame of the single dim window in his room. It was early in the morning. Why, of all times, would they call him in the morning? Omega sighed. Warlord wasn't the same. Korsabad wasn't the friend that he had once been.  
"Give me a reason to not be against him," Omega said. Voices on either side of the line hushed.  
Finally, the unknown voice spoke. "Is that a... no?"  
"Get this straight," Omega said, walking around once more around the room. He normally wasn't the type to do this, but his awakening from his sleep had made him restless and irritable, "I am against him."  
"Good," the voice said, pleased. "Are you in?"  
Omega was about to give his answer, but stopped. He barely knew anything about this group. True, they were against Warlord, but who else were they against? The voice had mentioned "enemies", but who were those enemies?  
"You mentioned that you have enemies," Omega said. "Who are these?"  
"For now, just anyone associated with Fuhrer King Bradley," the voice said, calm and unhesitating.  
If anything goes wrong, I can always bail out, Omega thought. "All right, I'm in."  
"That's... good," the voice said, surprised. It seemed shocked that he had accepted its offer. "I thought you would refuse since I read through your profile."  
Omega stopped walking around again. His tone became low and dangerous. "What do you know about me?" Omega demanded.  
The voice remained silent for a moment. Finally it said, "Everything. You hang around with a human-like hedgehog, you have a friendship with Korsabad,..."  
"Had a friendship," Omega stressed.  
"Okay, had a friendship with Korsabad, a.k.a. Warlord. You're very protective of the hedgehog and seem to do anything for her. You've gone missing for, oh, a couple of months." It paused and Omega tensed. This guy knew too much. "You also contain exceptional abilities in your strength, agility, as well as others. I could go on and on with this record, but, unfortunately," it seemed to be exulting now, "the rest is classified," it finished with a flourish.  
"Cut it out with the classified excuse!" Omega yelled into the phone. He looked around, worried that he might wake up Emily who was in an adjacent room.  
"Sorry, but I can't just tell you everything, now can I? Now go to fourth street. There will be a teenager-looking guy wearing a white t-shirt with red sleeves, a red baseball cap, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of black running shoes. He will be tossing a baseball up in the air and his bat will be on his shoulder."  
"Whatever," Omega said, turning around as the door to his room opened and a very tired Emily walked in. He smiled and pulled her close.  
"Omega, you can't just say 'whatever'. You have to be there."  
Omega stroked Emily's hair, admiring its soft quality. "I'll be there," he said and closed the phone as he put it back in his pocket.  
"What was that?" Emily asked, smiling lightly. "Was it important?"  
Omega chuckled. "You're more important."  
"I am?" Emily questioned, a small grin on her face, showing a light mischievousness. "Then why'd you wake me up?"  
Omega paused and then chuckled, making her blush. He wrapped his arms around her. "What're you blushing for? You're obviously the most important part of my life," Omega said gently.  
"I... am?" she asked, her blush deepening.  
"Yes, you are." Omega's smile deepened.  
Omega leaned in slightly and Emily did the rest. She stood on her toes and kissed him. Omega quickly and easily picked her up, her body light in his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed contentedly.  
"Well, um, I was, uh, trying to say that... I..."  
"Say what?" Omega asked. Emily pulled back slightly to gaze at his face. He could see a sort of fear in her eyes.  
"I love you," Emily said, blushing. Then she looked away. Omega nodded.  
"I understand," Omega said. It was her vampiric nature. She was scared of it. He remained silent, shifting her weight slightly to make it slightly more comfortable to hold her. It was unnerving to have her like this. Nevertheless, he still loved her. "Drink as much as you want."  
Emily turned her head and quickly shook it, her mouth open in fear. "No... No, I can't. I won't."  
"Emily," Omega said, placing her on his bed. He looked into her afraid eyes. "I don't care. If you need blood, you can have mine." Her gaze averted and Omega withdrew a step. "Wait here. I'll get you some food while you rest." He smiled good-naturedly. "I'll punish myself for waking you up."  
He left Emily alone in the room and went into a nearby kitchen. It had some food, but not too much. Omega made a mental note to buy more. The kitchen wasn't too much to look at either. The cabinets were hanging off their hinges, the dishwasher hadn't worked for a long time, and the refrigerator barely worked.  
Omega grabbed a canteen that was filled halfway with water and put it on a plate along with some food.  
Emily was asleep on his bed when he returned. He laughed quietly and set the plate on a small stand next to the bed. His hand hovered over her. He questioned whether to wake her up or let her sleep. Eventually, he left her alone and sat quietly on a chair next to the window.  
It didn't take too long for Emily to wake up. Omega watched her as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. He grinned and sat down next to her.  
"Had a nice nap?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Actually, I did." Omega raised an eyebrow, yet kept his smile. Her statement seemed to be true, further confusing him. Instead he just chuckled and held her close to him.  
"I've never seen you this happy before," he said. "Hiding something?"  
Emily giggled as she kicked her legs lazily while she sat on the edge of the bed.  
Her will was strong, but she wasn't suited for combat. She was so fragile, so delicate.  
"Well, it's you that's making me happy."  
Omega smiled, pulling her even closer to her. This was why he liked her as much as he did. She was the closest thing he had to a best friend in the passing days. Korsabad was no more. Warlord had destroyed what Korsabad was.  
Emily leaned in closer to Omega and rested her head contentedly on his shoulder.  
"You truly are an angel," Omega whispered into her ear.  
Emily smiled, then turned and kissed him on the cheek as she hugged him. Omega stroked her hair and she held tightly to Omega, enjoying the feel of him against her skin.  
Although not entirely unexpected, it still caught Omega off-guard when Emily began to smooch with him. He pulled back for only an brief instance. Was this... love? Omega had to reorganize his thoughts before he was able to kiss Emily back. This time, he held her head close to him, something that she seemed to be enjoying immensely.  
"Emily... you're beautiful," Omega whispered, barely getting his words out.

"I am yours, Omega," Emily said, holding him tightly around the waist.

Omega lifted his arms, pulling away from her slightly. This was wrong. They were too young. A relationship like this wasn't stable. It could easily fall apart around them.  
Emily looked up into his eyes, her gaze questioning and curious. "What's wrong?"  
His gaze met hers and he shook his head, gently pulling her arms out from around his waist. There was a faint realization in her eyes as she watched him stand up, tall and strong.  
"It's too early, Emily," Omega said, his voice barely audible. There was no way that this would last. Not by playing their hands too quickly.  
"I... guess..." Emily said, looking down at her side and poking the bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder, letting her know that everything would be all right.  
"I still love you, Emily," Omega said. "It's just that we can't do this too quickly."  
Emily nodded, slowly. "I wouldn't stop loving you, Omega."  
Omega grinned. "Like I said before, and I quote, ' I will do anything you want from me, without question'."  
Emily pulled her legs in and smiled, blushing slightly. "You're so sweet! But, it is your choice, not mine."  
Omega grinned and gently rubbed her back. "My choices are yours, Emily." Although not entirely unexpected, he jumped when Emily suddenly kissed his cheek. How lucky I am... "I am yours." Again, Omega found Emily in his arms. Either through some action of his unconscious self, or she had moved.  
"I just don't want to encroach on your freedom," Emily said softly, averting her gaze slightly. "You choose for yourself, not me..."  
Omega paused. Women were so complicated... You never knew what they wanted. No wonder why the men were normally the ones selected to go off to war. Men were too simplistic to question anything. "I want to be yours... That is... if you accept."  
Emily frowned. "Of course I do!"  
Omega returned the frown, confused by her outburst. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure..."  
"It's fine, Omega... I will always love you."  
Their time together did not last. Soon, Omega's phone began to ring and he knew who it was before even looking at it. Emily became curious as to who the caller was and why he wasn't answering it.  
"It's nothing, Emily. I just need to meet someone and it's probably about time I got there." He stood up.  
"Can I come with you?" Emily asked, standing up beside him.  
Omega considered it briefly, but decided against it. "Warlord's looking for us both. It's safer if you stay here." Emily frowned and Omega knew she was going to object. He had known she would do that even before he told her to stay.  
"I'm coming with you! No matter what the consequences are!" Emily insisted, pouting.  
"What about her?" Omega asked, motioning towards Winry as she slept in a chair.  
"I guess we could book her a hotel and give her money to keep herself in a shelter?" Emily suggested, following Omega as he walked over to Winry.  
"There's one nearby," Omega said as he lifted Winry up gently. He had a remarkable amount of strength for someone as young as he was. Lifting Winry barely made his arms fatigue at all. "But we'll have to hurry. We don't have much time."  
Emily agreed and they walked quickly to the hotel that Omega mentioned. They got a key to a suite built for four people and set the sleeping Winry on a bed, Omega covering her with the sheets. He noted the excellent quality of the hotel. It was probably the best one he had seen in a while. Hopefully this place wouldn't see war while he was around.  
Finding the street wasn't a problem at all. The city was built on a series of crossroads and all street names were written using a numerical system, abstaining from names. Omega stopped just at the edge of the street, hoping that Alpha Strike wasn't a rival organization. He could take down probably about ten people by himself, maybe more, but too many would overwhelm him.  
"I have faith in you, Omega," Emily said, smiling. Omega looked down at the short hedgehog and smiled.  
"I have faith in you too, Emily. Always have."  
A tall, teenager-like person walked out of a alley, tossing a baseball in the air while a bat rested on his shoulder. Omega nodded. This man was the right one.  
His broad steps carried him toward the person, his eyes watching the immediate area around him, watchful for anything that seemed suspicious. Emily followed behind him and walked while partially hiding herself behind him.  
"Omega?" the teenager asked. Omega nodded. "I've been waiting."  
"For twenty seconds."  
The teenager frowned. "Okay, so? I've still been waiting. Follow." He turned and headed deeper into the alley, stopping in front of a door with another man in a uniform guarding it. The teenager whispered to the guard for a moment. Omega could catch the word "Goran" from their conversation, although it seemed more like a salutation than a mentioning of the name.  
The teenager walked into the building and Omega walked up to the guard. "You're Goran?"  
"Yes," Goran said as two more men walked out of the dark building and flanked Goran's sides. One, clad in red armor, had a small hilt attached to a leather belt fully equipped with all sorts of small survival kits. The other was clad in a light-blue armor and wielding a large gun. "Please forgive my companions. The one wielding the saber is Zero. The one with the gun is Tom." The two newcomers nodded.  
Omega brushed the introduction away, not interested in them. There was blood to make up for. "When do we start?" Omega asked.  
"Warlord is about to destroy this town soon," Goran said, his voice quiet and low while he leaned in just a little closer to Omega. "We need more men here. Warlord's force vastly outnumbers ours by thousands."  
Omega's eyes narrowed. "Why would Warlord attack here?" he said, his voice taking on a sharp edge. Zero seemed to listen intently.  
"Most likely, he is after making another philosopher stone to make themselves stronger, or make more creatures that could kill hundreds."  
"Sir," Zero said, his voice deep and grim, "update from sentries X-02 and X-01. They picked up Warlord's force well within our defensive boundaries."  
Goran grunted and cursed. "Evacuate the town!"  
"We can't, sir," Tom said, shaking his head. "Since we caught Warlord within the defensive boundary, that means that he's well within reach of the city. Evacuating the townspeople against his army would be suicide."  
"Zero, Tom, Omega, you need to hold off the army of mutants," Goran said. "Hopefully we can buy ourselves time," he muttered, cursing once again.  
And so it starts, Omega thought, activating his scythe. He grinned as he ran through the city streets, the invasion alarms starting to blare, warning everyone inside to evacuate. If we can't hold the army off, we could lose a lot of people. His eyes darted back and forth, watching as the army of mutants began to encircle the city.  
"Tom! Zero!" Omega called over his shoulder. "Take the sides! I'll take care of the front!" The two warriors nodded and immediately split up with Omega, racing down the streets of the sprawling metropolis. The defensive perimeter must not be that large considering how fast Warlord got here and spread.  
Once he reached the front, a couple of blocks inside of the city, he understood.  
Warlord was using speed-enhanced mutants, specially designed to overwhelm an opponent with sheer speed and numbers. One nice thing about them, Omega thought as he beheaded a few with a large swipe of his scythe, they're really easy to kill when they're crowded like this.  
The battle was almost effortless. Waves of the creatures fell backwards, bleeding from large gaps in vital areas, others losing limbs while others were decapitated.  
He took down one more annoying mutant and caught a brief glimpse of Warlord yelling at the sub-commander while pointing at Omega. Omega grinned and threw him a playful wave of greeting.

"Kill that reploid!" Warlord bellowed, drawing his sword, decapitating the sub-commander with one fluid motion. Omega blasted a few mutants with Blue Violet, taking down the mutants that stood between him and Warlord.  
"How did you kill my minions?" Warlord yelled, taking a step forward, then adopting a balanced stance. "They were trained to kill anything and their weaknesses are gone!"  
"Except that they're incredibly weak because of their speed, even with the armor on," Omega said, cutting down another mutant. Omega's eyes reddened and he grinned, shooting more of the mutants as they converged on him.  
"No mercy!" Warlord yelled as he lunged towards Omega, his fingers sharpening into claws.  
And I won't hold back either, Warlord...  
Scythe blades extended out of his arms as his eyes fully dilated into red, a purple, flame-like aura surrounding him.  
Omega and Warlord's blades met and quickly separated, Warlord jumping a short distance. "It's about time the D.D. Virus is taking effect on you, isn't it, Omega?" Warlord said, kicking a dead mutant out of his path as he walked back towards Omega. He cackled. "This explains where you got your power!"  
"Quiet!" Omega said, beginning to circle carefully. The mutants had finally learned not to try to attack him after seeing so many of their numbers fall to the blade of his scythe. "I'm still more powerful than you, little brother." Omega fired Blue Violet once, watching Warlord's movement and then correcting his aim accordingly. Five blue bullets of pure energy struck Warlord and he stumbled backwards.  
"Impossible," Warlord said, his voice growling. "I was meant to be stronger than you."  
"Omega!"  
Warlord and Omega looked towards the sky, watching as a lone figure dropped from a building and landed behind Warlord, digging his the energy blade of his saber into the ground to help withstand the impact of Warlord's huge blade as it collided with his saber. Zero quickly retaliated, gracefully spinning around Warlord and cutting his back from the bottom of it up to his neck. Warlord bellowed in pain, falling to his knees.  
Kill! Omega shouted to himself, the blades in his arms extending as he lunged towards Zero. Zero knocked out Warlord with a firm hilt to his head, then quickly spun around as Omega swung wildly.  
"Omega!" Zero said, falling back as he struggled to defend himself against Omega's assault. Omega rivaled Warlord in both power and technique, making him a far more formidable foe than Warlord was.  
"K-kill me, Zero!" Omega yelled as he jumped and kicked Zero's face, the sound of his nose breaking clear and crisp. "I've lost it!"  
Omega spun, feeling an instinctive urge to throw up a defensive barrier. Luckily, this time, his instincts didn't fail him. It saved him from getting crushed by a melee attack by Tom and his weapon. He spun backwards over Zero and Tom took the blade slash that had been meant for Omega.  
"I've got a virus, Zero!" Omega yelled, his rage being fueled hotter by the second. "I can't get a hold of myself!"  
"Goran! Omega's gone berserk! I need orders!" Zero yelled into his comlink, stepping out from the battle for a moment as Tom engaged Omega.  
Tom's jawbone cracked as Omega managed to swing his elbow around and knock it out of place, then he caught Tom in the stomach with a well-placed knee, temporarily dropping Tom to the ground.  
"Omega!" Emily screamed as she ran towards him.  
"Emily!" Omega yelled, kicking behind himself to stop Tom's advance. "What're you doing here!" What is happening?  
"I came to see what was happening," Emily said, taking a step back as Omega strode forward toward her.  
"How'd you get here?" Zero asked, shocked at Emily's speed. He placed himself in front of Emily, blocking a straight route from Omega to her.  
"I jumped around the buildings," Emily stated, cowering slightly before Omega as he loomed closer.  
"That... explains it... I guess," Zero said, his cheeks reddening.  
Omega swung, knocking Zero's blade away, then spun, Zero's skull taking a heavy blow from Omega's foot. EMILY! His thoughts rung in his head as his blades raised above Emily's head. NO! Emily watched, like a deer startled by a foreign presence, unable to move.  
Pain suddenly burst into his side and he screamed, kneeling on the ground. He clutched his side, stemming the flow of blood. "Omega!" Emily cried, kneeling by his side. He chuckled, amused at how pathetic his defeat was.  
It finally dawned on him the lack of mutants on the battlefield around him. They had been slaughtered with sniper rifles. Omega looked around, watching for more mutants. "Emily, don't worry about me. There may be some more mutants waiting to ambush us," Omega said, standing up, the aura fading away.  
"Don't move, Omega," Emily said, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "You're hurt. And besides," She winked, "I'd never leave you, you know that!"  
Omega chuckled as he knelt down again. He watched as Emily pulled out a headset and held it against her ear.  
"Who is this?" Goran's voice asked through the comlink.  
"It's me, Emily."  
"I don't recall giving you our identification code." Omega chuckled shaking his head at Emily's prowess at managing to get into Alpha Strike's network.  
"That's unimportant. Omega's hurt and we're in a bad position. If any more mutants come, we could be in serious trouble. It's only me, Omega, Tom..." She paused and looked around. Omega followed her gaze. Tom wasn't around anymore. "Well, Tom went off somewhere. So it's just me, Omega, and Zero."  
"I'll send a squad right away," Goran said before the transmission ended.  
Emily's voice became dim and Omega looked around. A faint, high pitched whine had his attention. What is that?  
It was coming from behind them.  
Omega leapt through the air, startling Emily and Zero, backflipping onto what he realized was Tom, crushing Tom to the ground with his knees. Omega quickly got off as Tom cursed and stood.  
"Tom! Where've you been!" Zero said, frowning angrily at his companion.  
Tom returned Zero's frown and remained silent, walking away from Omega. Omega watched him, the whining emanating from him. It didn't make sense. Was this some kind of sixth sense that Omega held?  
"Tom... Tom!" Zero yelled. Tom grunted and turned, his gun held tightly in his hand.  
"What!"  
"Where have you been!"  
"I've been taking care of the mutants that you guys let run off!" Tom yelled. Omega narrowed his eyes. "They're easy practice, made my day, yada yada yada. You're hardly competent, Zero."  
"Hey!" Zero yelled, drawing close and activating his saber as he brought it down on Tom. Tom blocked the sword easily with his enormous gun. He shoved it away.  
Omega took a step closer, unsure of whether to intervene in this fight.  
Zero took a step to the side, dodging an attempt by Tom to shove him away with his gun. He brought his sword down in a powerful overhead strike. Tom quickly brought his gun up to block the sword and pushed it away again, although reacting faster with his counter attack.  
A blast of the gun caught Zero in his chest armor, throwing him backwards. Omega cursed and ran to Zero's side, inspecting the wound that had shattered the armor. His chest was burned, badly. Zero was out cold. Most likely, the blow had cracked some ribs. Omega cursed again and stood up, glaring at Tom who didn't seem to mind that he had just hurt a team member.  
"Pathetic," Tom said, turning away.  
"Stop right there," Omega said coldly. Tom stopped and watched Omega over his shoulder. A fire burned inside him. The searing fire of revenge. "No one hurts a fellow teammate and walks away unfazed."  
"You know, you're right," Tom said, turning. "I think I should challenge the legendary Omega." Omega snarled and the blades in his arms extended. "After all," He took a step forward, "it would be a shame to let such strength go to waste."

"How could you do that to him?" Emily said as she dragged Zero a short distance away. Omega nodded his approval and prepared for an attack.  
Goran better come soon... Omega thought.  
"Then lets do this!" Tom yelled, a purple flame aura bursting around him.  
No... NO! "You're using the virus too!" Omega yelled. How did he get it?  
"Of course! How do you think I easily defeated the mutants?" Tom said, snorting. "Now prepare to be killed by your own poison!"  
How many people were there with this virus? He had assumed it was just him, but this new emergence of Tom having it as well pulled the supports out of his building of assumption.


End file.
